Deliver Me
by Zyris De'Lat
Summary: Jerrica finally decides to tell Rio the secret she has been keeping from him for three years. Story is now FINISHED
1. Chapter One

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter One:

"Thank you, Kimber," Jerrica Benton acknowledged as she and her sister entered Starlight Mansion. Kimber closed the front door while Jerrica carried her bags of clothes into the living room. Kimber just took Jerrica out to some fashion stores and bought her some new clothes.

Jerrica Benton is a business woman who owns the Starlight Foundation, also known as Starlight Mansion, an orphanage for girls. Jerrica is also the owner and executive of Starlight Music, a music company that belonged to her father, Emmett Benton, at one time until he passed away. Jerrica is also the owner of the band, Jem and the Holograms. Jerrica is a very determined and very powerful woman when it comes to business decisions. She carries herself in such a way that the aura of her presence makes heads turn when she enters a room. Her straight shoulder length blond hair, deep purple eyes, and slim form-fitting figure only add to her charm and determination.

Kimber Benton, Jerrica's younger sister, is in some ways similar to her sister, but then completely different from Jerrica in other ways. Kimber has a very passionate side to her that she expresses with her poetry and music that she writes for the band, Jem and the Holograms. Kimber is also the keyboardist for the band. Kimber can be hot headed and tempered, like her sister Jerrica, at times. But she does have a big heart and is very forgiving and thoughtful. Kimber does have trouble with love, but she is still young and has her whole life ahead of her to experiment with. Kimber also has her high-spirited personality that comforts people when they are down. Kimber has deep blue eyes, red shoulder length hair with a lot of body and waves, and a slim fitting figure which attracts guys attention and tends to help her get into trouble with love at times.

"No problem," Kimber replied. "I can always tell when my sister is down and… I always know how to cheer her up," Kimber added with a wink. Jerrica couldn't help but smile. It has only been a month since Jerrica, Jem and the holograms, and the starlight girls threw a farewell party for Ba Nee, and Jerrica's mood was still a bit down. She hated saying good-byes.

Ba Nee was an oriental girl whose family was killed during the Vietnam War. Ba Nee was one of the first girls that Jerrica took in to the Starlight Foundation since she started managing it. Ba Nee had been depressed lately because she missed having her own father and desperately wanted one. She mistakenly took a male band member who participated in the Jem Jam concert hosted at Starlight Mansion as her father. So Jerrica and the holograms searched for Ba Nee's father. They were very successful and did find her father. Ba Nee and her father were reunited once again. Even though Jerrica was still down, she was very happy for Ba Nee.

Jerrica was still deep in thought about Ba Nee when out of the corner of her eye she caught the answering machine flashing. Jerrica gave Kimber a puzzled look wondering who could have left a message. Lately, Starlight Mansion has been quiet. Jem and the Holograms decided to take a month off from touring to collect their thoughts and to just relax. The band has only been apart for three days, but it felt longer for Jerrica.

Jem and the Holograms is a five member female rock band owned by Jerrica Benton.

Kimber Benton plays the Keyboard and writes the music for the band.

Aja Leith, who is an oriental outgoing tomboy, plays the treble guitar. She traveled to London to spend a month with Craig Phillips. Craig is Aja's former lover. He is also the brother to Mary Phillips, who is also known as Stormer and is a member of Jem and the Holograms rivaling band the Misfits.

Shana Elmsford, who is a very quiet and reserved African American, did play the drums for the first year with Jem and the Holograms. She then switched to bass guitar for the second year with the band. Shana and Anthony Julian recently started to spend more time together and decided to travel to Paris for vacation. Shana met Julian during the filming of Jem and the Holograms first movie, Starbright. The trip to Paris was also a chance for Shana to meet some fashion designers and to gather new ideas for future designs for Jem and the Holograms. Shana does a lot of fashion designing on the side of her main carrier as a musician.

Carmen (Raya) Alonso, who is a bright and upbeat Mexican, joined Jem and the Holograms the second year the band was together through the hosted "Talent Search" competition. Raya decided to spend some time with her family during her month off.

Jem is the lead singer for the band, Jem and the Holograms. Jem's past is very closed and personal. Fans do not know where Jem came from and often question who she is. Jem simply stated that her singing is more important than her identity, and this satisfied her listeners.

How was the band formed? Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford, Kimber and Jerrica Benton have been friends since childhood. Jacqui Benton, Jerrica and Kimber's mother, adopted Aja Leith when Jerrica was ten years old. Jacqui wanted to continue her music career, so she and Emmett opened up Starlight Music. They also opened up Starlight Foundation, an orphanage for girls. Starlight Foundation would be supported off of the profits from Starlight Music. Shana Elmsford was the first girl to arrive at the Starlight Foundation. Every moment from this point on was tragic for the girls while growing up. Jacqui Benton died on Flight 909 in an airplane crash while taking off for an out of town concert during a stormy night. Since then, Emmett Benton with drawled from Jerrica and the girls many hours on end to spend time in his laboratory. Emmett needed time to work on his experiment, a visual audio holographic synthesizer that can project basically any holographic image. Emmett was creating this for the girls as a gift.

Seven years after Jacqui's death, Emmett passed away and Emmett's project revealed itself to the girls. Her name was Synergy. Through a pair of red, ruby star, remote micro projector earrings that Emmett created just for Jerrica, Synergy could communicate with Jerrica. This even worked while Jerrica was away from Synergy's computer data base. Along with Synergy where other gifts Emmett bought for the girls, like new band equipment, costumes, and the Rockin' Roadster. This was all a shock to Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, and Shana. After Emmett Benton's death, Starlight Music was in trouble. While Emmett was still alive, he hired Eric Raymond to oversee the affairs at Starlight Music. Eric was a young and aggressive manager. Since Emmett's death, Eric somehow gained half of Starlight Music and was running it into the ground along with Starlight Foundation. Jerrica inherited the other half of the company and was determined to try to save the company by gaining the other half. So this was how Jem was created. Jem was a brilliant idea to save Starlight Music and Starlight Foundation.

"Jerrica? You okay?" Kimber's voice cut through Jerrica's memories. "You have seemed a bit distant lately."

"What? Oh yeah, I am fine," Jerrica replied. "I was just caught in the midst of reminiscing over the past and how our band came to be." Jerrica gave Kimber a warm smile and then walked over to the answering machine and pushed the button.

"_One message_," the answering machine stated. "Hello Jerrica. I, um, I really don't know how to tell you this, but I am going to leave for Mexico tomorrow morning. I need sometime to myself. I….. I just don't know what's real anymore. _Click! _

"Rio…" Jerrica uttered under her breath. She looked up at Kimber with helpless eyes. "What should I do?"

"Jerrica, do you love him?" Kimber asked with concern, looking her sister in the eyes.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" Jerrica responded. More to herself than directed to her sister. _'Why do I fear it is already too late?_ _Oh God, __Rio__…'_

Kimber couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister. _'I wish Jerrica could just be happy for once. It breaks my heart to see her so sad lately.'_

About an hour later Jerrica placed the receiver of the phone down on the base. "He is willing to meet me tonight," Jerrica said with a quiver in her voice. "Oh, Kimber…"

Kimber gathered the shaking Jerrica in her arms. Jerrica finally let it all out and cried. _'I wish I could tell you Jerrica that it will all be fine, but somehow I fear that it won't,' _Kimber thought quietly to herself.

* * *

**_Yes, it is back up. Finally after being down for so long. I did a lot of editing. So hopefully you will enjoy its return._**

**_Jem_****_, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro._**


	2. Chapter Two

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Two:

Jerrica's stomach was in knots. Rio Pacheco never really specified the reason for the meeting. Somehow Jerrica knew it wasn't going to be good, especially after she tells him her secret, the secret that she has been keeping from Rio for three years. Jerrica has known Rio since she was ten. He was the typical boy next door who would come over and work on cars and other manly things with Jerrica's father, Emmett. As Jerrica grew up, Rio became more to her than just the boy next door. Rio was the boy who stole Jerrica's heart and turned the childhood crush into a romance where love is at stake.

Jerrica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, how she loved the smell of the ocean, it made her feel so relaxed at times…but not tonight. Jerrica glanced at her watch. _'Where is he? He said to meet at __8:00__. It is already ten minutes after,' _Jerrica thought with worry.

Jerrica stood on the low profiled cliff that over looked the beach. She surveyed the beach looking for Rio. For some odd reason she thought he might have stood her up. As quickly as the idea appeared, Jerrica wiped it from her mind cursing herself that she even thought of such an idea.

Jerrica glanced at her watch again, eight-thirty. Jerrica gave a sigh. She started to climb into her roadster when she heard a motorcycle. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a single headlight approaching her. As the motorcycle pulled up, Jerrica stood up and shut the car door. The rider turned off the engine and removed the helmet. The moonlight caught the sharp, clean-shaven features of Rio Pacheco's face.

Rio turned towards Jerrica. He looked into her deep purple eyes with his intense blue eyes. The moonlight played with the body waves of his short, dark brown hair, catching the purple highlights and making them stand out. The soft moonlight danced with the shadows of his tanned, Hispanic features, making Rio appear all the more mysterious and irresistible.

Jerrica couldn't help but stare in awe. Jerrica also couldn't help but wonder how Rio would take the information she had prepared to tell him. Rio is the type of man who has a kind heart and cares for others, but he has a problem with controlling his anger and listening to others when he is in one of his states of anger and rage. Sometimes Rio's anger extended to the verbal and physical limits where it scares Jerrica. Rio never attempted to hit Jerrica before, and Jerrica is grateful for that. Jerrica feared though, that one day Rio's anger will get in the way of seeing the truth in certain matters and she would lose him because of that. And tonight might be that moment where it could happen.

Jerrica then froze in place while staring up into Rio's face. _'Oh God, he is so gorgeous! How come I never noticed that before? He looks different for some reason. I just can't place my finger on what.'_ Jerrica approached Rio while shaking the thought out of her head.

"I see you finally managed to get your motorcycle running. How long has it been?" Jerrica asked, trying to start a small conversation.

"Too long," Rio replied while giving Jerrica a weak smile. Rio climbed off his bike and placed his helmet on the back of the bike. "Jerrica, can we take a walk? I…need to tell you something."

"Sure…I need to tell you something too. It might help clear up some questions that have been plaguing your mind for some time," Jerrica said with a great uncertainty. She tried to look Rio in the eyes, but she just couldn't bring herself to it. Instead, she took his warm hand and led him down toward the shore for a moonlit walk.

Jerrica started to lose herself in thought. She remembered the first time Rio took her for a walk along this beach. It was the night of her sixteenth birthday. It was the first time he ever openly told her that he cared for her. He also gave her a gold heart shaped locket, which she still wears till this day. She absently reached up to feel it. _'How I long to hear those three words. Why won't he ever tell me he loves me? __Rio__, you have changed so much this past year. Why?'_

"Jerrica," Rio said softly, his words barely breaking the wind. Jerrica looked up at him, looking for some reassurance for what she was bracing herself for. She looked into Rio's eyes and noticed how sad they were. "I have been giving us a lot of thought lately," Rio continued, "and I decided that it would be best if I left for a while."

Jerrica just stood there. She couldn't find the right words to say. Somehow deep within herself she knew this was going to happen. "What? Wait, what are you saying Rio? We have come so far to turn back… haven't we?" Jerrica managed to say while tears filled the brims of her purple eyes.

Rio grasped Jerrica by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He hated to see Jerrica hurt, but he knew he couldn't lead her on any longer if he didn't know what was true to his heart anymore. "Jerrica, I don't want to hurt you any longer. I feel that I have been betraying you, with my feelings and affections towards Jem. Jerrica, I don't deserve you!"

Jerrica could see the tears welling up in Rio's eyes. "I…I have to go," Rio stammered, his voice cracking a bit. Rio looked away. He couldn't bear to bring himself to look Jerrica in the eyes. While turning to leave, Jerrica grabbed Rio's hand.

"Please, wait!" Jerrica cried out. Jerrica ran in front of Rio, facing him squarely in the face. _'This is it. I have to tell him, after trying for three years. Oh God, I will definitely lose him for sure. But he deserves to know after what I put him through.'_

"Rio, you never betrayed me. I am the one who betrayed you. Oh God, Rio…" tears were streaking Jerrica's make-up. She pulled him close and held him tight, never wanting to let him go. She started to sing a song softly in Rio's ear while swaying to the beat of her own rhythm with him.

_Deliver me…out of my sadness_

_Deliver me…from all of the madness_

_Deliver me…courage to guide me_

_Deliver me…strength from inside me___

_All of my life, I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you_

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to bring me through…_

__

Rio pushed Jerrica back, a look of extortion displayed across his face. "Jerrica, how… J…Jem? That voice…" Rio stammered.

"Yes Rio, I am J…" Jerrica started to say, but didn't have a chance to finish.

"No, don't say it! I can't bear to hear it. Stay away from me, Jerrica! Don't come near me," Rio cried out, treating Jerrica like a disease. All of a sudden something snapped, revealing a look of revelation on Rio's face.

"All this time… All along, you played me as a pawn in your little game of love and deception?" Rio said while starting to back away from Jerrica, his legs gave away and he collapsed into the sand.

"_WHY!?" _he belted out in a howl of rage. Anger tore across his face. Rio struck the sand with his fist. He sat there for the longest moment, just glaring at Jerrica.

Jerrica stood there petrified. She had never seen Rio like this before. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She was deathly afraid of what Rio was capable of doing.

"Rio, please understand. I tried to tell you before… many times. But we were always interrupted. Rio, please say something," Jerrica begged while trying to reason with him and to bring him to his senses.

Rio stood up while still glaring at her, never breaking the eye contact. "I hope you enjoyed it, Jerrica Morgan Benton," Rio stated through clenched teeth. Jerrica felt like her heart was ripped into two. _'It doesn't have to end like this…does it?'_

"Rio, didn't you ever wonder when we kissed, how similar it felt to Jem's? Didn't you ever notice how both are eyes are purple? Rio, I did have good reasons from not letting you k…" Jerrica reasoned.

"I had enough of your excuses Jerrica. That is enough of letting you play me for a fool. For three years I have been feeling guilty, thinking that I was hurting you with Jem. And it turns out I wasn't, because you two are the same person! Why did you torture me Jerrica? Why? God, I can't believe you could do something like that! Out of my way," Rio said while shoving Jerrica to the side as he ran to his motorcycle.

Rio reached into his pocket for his keys and pulled them out. He turned the ignition and throttled his motorcycle, giving it a masculine roar.

Jerrica ran up to Rio and grabbed his hand, "Please Rio, don't end it like this. I am begging you!" Rio just turned and gave her a cold glare. All that remained behind was a trail of burnt rubber and exhaust.

"Rio," Jerrica yelled after him. "I did have good reasons… for a while. Until I let my fears take over," Jerrica whispered, letting the wind carry it away.

Jerrica was walking back to the roadster with tears blurring her vision, when she tripped on something bulky. "What the…" Jerrica muttered, stopping in mid-sentence when she realized what she was looking at.

Rio's helmet…

* * *

Here is chapter two.  
The song "Deliver Me" was sung by Sarah Brightmon.  
Please read and review, no flames though.  
More is on the way.  
Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.  



	3. Chapter Three

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter 3:

Jerrica sped off in the roadster with Rio's helmet lying in the passenger seat. _'Rio is in no condition to drive, let alone without a helmet. Oh God, I hope he calms down a bit and comes to his senses.'_

Jerrica was about halfway into the city when she saw flashing lights up ahead. Jerrica almost doubled over with pain. Her throat swelled up while her eyes began to sting. "Oh, no…please God, no! It just can't be…" Jerrica kept on repeating while she pulled the car over.

Jerrica ran up to the scene as fast as she could. An officer stopped Jerrica as she tried to run past him to get closer to the scene of the accident. "Miss, I can't let you pass," the officer stated.

"Oh please, you have to let me past. I have to know, is that Rio Pacheco. Please answer me!" Jerrica cried hysterically. All of a sudden she noticed the motorcycle she saw Rio drive earlier. It was bent and contorted, Jerrica was surprised she even recognized it. Then she noticed the semi-truck a bit further off in the distance lying on its side. She finally took in all the broken glass and blood. So much blood…

The driver of the semi was bruised and cut, but not severely hurt. "I was driving around the bend and the motorcycle came out of nowhere and swerved in to my lane of oncoming traffic. I slammed on my breaks and I tried to stop…" Jerrica slowly drowned out the semi-driver's statement and collapsed to the ground. She took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself steady.

"Is he alive?" Jerrica whispered, barely audible and directed to no one in particular. Jerrica then continued, "We had a fight and he ran off so fast. I tried to stop him to reason with him. He forgot his helmet. It is my fault…Rio!" Jerrica belted out, tears running down her face like a faucet, once again. "Rio, you can't leave me like this," Jerrica uttered under her breath.

Jerrica couldn't help but stare at all the blood that was being openly displayed at the scene. The sirens started to wail and the ambulance sped off down the highway disappearing off into the distance.

"Do you want me to drive you home, miss?" a voice asked kindly. Jerrica looked up and noticed an officer standing beside her.

"You are in no condition to drive," the officer stated generously, offering a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, but I will be fine," Jerrica managed to stumble out, not really paying much attention to the officer. She was more concerned about Rio's state. _'All that blood, was that __Rio__'s?'_ Jerrica thought absently.

The officer knelt down in front of Jerrica and looked at her, breaking her train of thought. He gently grabbed her hand and obtained eye contact with her, "I am going to be direct with you. He does have a pulse, but it is very unstable. Right now he is being taken to St. Mary's hospital. Tomorrow you can check to see how he's doing. That is, if the outcome is good," the officer revealed to Jerrica, hoping he brought a little light into the situation.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Jerrica replied, trying to push back her tears to give the officer a warm smile.

The officer stood up and, once again, offered her his hand. This time she took it and he helped her into the roadster. Jerrica then drove back to Starlight Mansion where Kimber would find out the terrible news.

Kimber couldn't believe what she heard. It was far from what she expected the outcome to be. It almost seemed unreal to her. She took Jerrica into her arms and just held her for the longest time, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Once Jerrica stopped crying, Kimber pushed her back far enough to see her sister's face. Kimber wiped the tears away from Jerrica's cheeks and looked into her sister's bloodshot eyes, "Should we tell the others?"

Jerrica thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I don't want to upset them. This is there time to have a break from all of this. They need to relax and enjoy themselves." Then, Jerrica looked off into the distance and mumbled more to herself than to Kimber, "I wish I could say the same for myself." Jerrica looked back at her sister with tears welling up into her eyes, "I am sorry I got you into all of this Kimber. I…"

"No, Jerrica. Don't ever say that!" Kimber interrupted, "I am happy to be the one who was able to be here for you." With that, Kimber gave her sister a big hug. "Jerrica, let's go visit Rio tomorrow."

"Okay," Jerrica replied, feeling a bit better since she had a chance to talk to her sister. _'Sometimes Kimber surprises me at how much she has grown. I can't help but feel, at times, that my little sister is becoming the more responsible one, and I am becoming more like the immature one._'

With that thought in mind, Jerrica said good night to Kimber and turned in for the night. Hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day.

* * *

Chapter three is here.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro. I am just a fan who loves to write.  
Please review, no flames.  



	4. Chapter Four

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Four:

Jerrica and Kimber walked into St. Mary's hospital the following morning. Kimber offered Jerrica a hand for support. Jerrica took it and was squeezing it so tight, it started to turn purple.

"Jerrica, I know you are all up tight and nervous, but could you please lighten up on your grip," Kimber stated. She wished she could do something to bring a smile to her sister's face.

"Oh, sorry," Jerrica said absently, giving her sister a sad look.

Kimber knew what she was thinking about, and she couldn't help but wonder herself. _'Did __Rio__ survive? If he did, how is he? Would he even want to see Jerrica?'_ Kimber looked over to Jerrica and tried to give her a smile of reassurance.

Kimber and Jerrica walked over to the information desk in the hospital's main entrance. "Could you please tell me what room Rio Pacheco is in?" Kimber asked the receptionist.

"Yes, hold on one minute," the receptionist replied. She then turned and started to type on her keyboard. "Miss, he was admitted into room 289 last night, in the intensive care unit."

"Thank you," Kimber responded. She turned towards Jerrica and gave her a smile in regards to the good news. So far Rio was at least alive.

Kimber took Jerrica's arm and guided her over to the elevator. Kimber pushed the second floor button and the elevator started to move.

"What to you think he will say?" Jerrica asked in a soft tone while absently looking at the floor.

"Jerrica, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is you have to stop acting like it is your fault with Rio's accident," Kimber stated with great concern. Kimber took her hand and lifted Jerrica's chin so she could look her sister in the eyes. "Jerrica, you were very brave for what you did. You finally told Rio the truth. And somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew you would lose him. I am proud of you Jerrica Benton," with that said, Kimber embraced Jerrica in a warm hug.

"You are right Kimber, and I am very fortunate to have a sister who can bring me to my senses at times like this," Jerrica said with a smile.

Kimber smiled then leaned over toward her sister, "How about greeting Rio with a smile?"

Jerrica couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I think that is the best idea I heard all day!" With that said, both women couldn't help but laugh. The elevator stopped and Kimber and Jerrica exited towards the Intensive Care Unit to room 289.

Kimber and Jerrica approached the ICU unit. There was a central station in the center of the unit with the patient's rooms surrounding it in a semi-circle. The unit was dimly lit, which made it appear a bit eerie. A chill started to climb down Kimber's back which caused her to jump. Kimber quickly shrugged it off, thinking to herself that she was acting childish. In reality, Kimber hated hospitals but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Jerrica scanned the numbers above the doorways to the patient's rooms. She spotted number 289 and motioned for Kimber to follow. They approached a clear sliding glass door that was slid open, and a large green curtain was drawn shut on the inside of the doorway for some privacy. Jerrica hesitated for a moment, and then knocked on the doorway frame.

No answer. Jerrica gave her sister a questioning look. She raised her fist and tried knocking again. Jerrica waited a minute and still no answer. Kimber shrugged her shoulders again, in reply to her sister's questioning looks, and decided to slowly draw back the curtain and to take a peak in. Kimber slowly adapted her eyes to the darkly lit room. She scanned the medium size room, slowly taking in what she saw. There where two chairs, each sitting at the far end of the room. A small table rested in between the chairs. A large sink rested against the wall near the door. Then Kimber's eyes landed on the center piece of the room, Rio Pacheco. Kimber glanced towards her sister and drew the curtain shut.

"Jerrica, I think you should go in," Kimber said with a little sympathy showing in her voice. Jerrica looked at Kimber, failing to read her expression. Jerrica then moved toward the door. Jerrica slowly drew the curtain to the side and slipped in the room. Jerrica remained by the door and slowly shifted her eyes to look at Rio Pacheco. Rio lied on the hospital bed, the sheets and blankets where drawn up to his waist. Jerrica could see the green hospital gown on Rio's upper half of his body. His arms rested by his sides with an IV in his right hand. Rio had is eyes closed, a vacant but content expression displayed across his face. Jerrica turned around and beckoned for Kimber to enter. Jerrica did not want to be alone at a time like this.

Jerrica took a seat next to Rio while Kimber stood behind Jerrica. After Jerrica situated herself in the seat, she started to notice Rio's true state of condition. She managed to lack all of the details the first time she looked at him. There was a white bloody bandage wrapped around his head, a cast rested on his left arm, his face was swollen and cut up with stitches, and there were multiple large bruises surrounding his eyes, jaw, and cheek bone.

Jerrica looked at Kimber, "Should we wake him?" she questioned.

Kimber thought for a moment and then replied, "I don't see why not. You do want to talk to him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But he is looking so content right now. I don't want to disturb him," Jerrica replied with some concern.

"Jerrica, he is in a hospital. You will not be disturbing him," Kimber replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kimber wished her sister would wake Rio so they could quickly talk and then leave. Kimber's nerves and anxiety were beginning to rise. Kimber's fears of hospitals were also starting to plague her mind once again.

Jerrica acknowledged her sister's sarcastic remark and bent over towards Rio. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Rio, wake up. It's me, Jerrica," Jerrica gently called to Rio. There was no response from Rio. Jerrica shook a bit harder on Rio's shoulder, still no response. Jerrica looked up to the machine's monitor beside Rio. His heart was beating fine, his pulse was normal, and his breathing was fine. So how come he wass not responding?

All of a sudden it triggered. Rio Pacheco was in a coma.

The curtain, then, swiftly pulled to the side, causing the two women to turn and look. A young man entered the room and Kimber was instantly swept off her feet by his charm. She couldn't help but stare in awe. The man was slightly built on top. He was dressed in a white hospital lab coat, which hung over his upper body frame. Kimber made a mental note that this personally added to the man's charm. He had a stethoscope draped around his neck. His facial features were clean cut. His nose was small, but large enough to compliment his nice smile. His jaw bones lined up nicely with his mouth. His chin was small, round, and slightly pointed, but not protruding from his profile. His eyes were a bright blue, which reminded Kimber of the ocean. His hair was short blond, and spiked, closely shaved on the sides of his head. Kimber was soon lost in thought about how gorgeous this man.

The man observed the two women and looked a bit surprised, but then he regained himself.

"Pardon for my intrusion. I didn't know Mr. Pacheco had visitors today. I am Dr. Aodhan," the young but very handsome doctor replied. "I was going to administer Mr. Pacheco's medication." The doctor then proceeded to motion to the needle and syringe resting in his hand. Jerrica nodded in reply while she started to get up off her chair.

"Oh! You don't have to leave. It will only take a minute," the doctor quickly replied. The doctor walked over to the IV needle in Rio's hand and inserted the needle into the little compartment branching off of the IV tubing. He then started to push on the syringe to give the medication.

Jerrica turned towards the doctor and asked, "How long has he been like this?"

The doctor finished administering the medication, removed the syringe, and discarded it into the sharps container. He then turned towards Jerrica and replied, "Do you mean in his present state of condition? Since we received him last night in the emergency room, his coma state has been stable. We are still running tests to determine how critical his state is, and to determine where the trauma and origin lies. We should have some better and more accurate results by the end of the week."

Jerrica looked up at the doctor with a questioning look, "How long will it be before he wakes up?"

Dr. Aodhan gave a deep sigh and ran his hand through his short hair. This told Jerrica his response wasn't going to be good. Dr. Aodhan looked up at the two women and gave a response, "Comas are very difficult. The patient could wake up in two weeks, or they could wake up in two months. Or the worst, the patient could never wake up. Once we find the origin of the trauma site, it could help us gear to a better time lapse, hopefully. I am very sorry I could not give you a better response."

"That is all right. I know you are trying your best Dr. Aodhan. Is it alright if I spend the night here? I really want to be by his side," Jerrica asked.

"Visiting hours are limited, but I don't see why not. If someone catches you, I wasn't here," Dr. Aodhan said with a wink. He then turned around and left.

Kimber almost fell over, "Oh, wow! He is so dreamy! I wouldn't mind if he gave me a full pledge physical examination…"

"Kimber!" Jerrica said with a surprised and astonished look on her face.

"What! Can't I fantasize? Well, I see my sister is back to normal," Kimber exclaimed with a smile. She then leaned over and pinched her sister in the arm.

"Do you want to go out with me to get something to eat?" Kimber asked her sister while Jerrica was rubbing her pinched arm. Kimber really needed to get out of this stuffy room.

"No, I want to spend some more time with Rio. But could you please pick me up something?" Jerrica asked her sister.

"Okay, I will be back in an hour," Kimber replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice because her sister did not want to come. Soon Jerrica was left alone with Rio Pacheco. Jerrica sat back down and situated herself in the chair next to Rio's bedside. Jerrica's back was exposed to the door exiting the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, he walked into the elevator, hoping she would be there. He really wanted to surprise her with the bouquet of roses he bought for her. He smiled thinking about the three hours he spent on looking for the twelve perfect roses. He knew Rio wasn't right for her and he wanted her to see that. Now with him out of the way, she will finally be his perfect match.

He stepped off of the elevator leading to the second floor. He located the room 289 in the ICU unit. He then walked up to the doorway with his bouquet of roses hidden behind his back. His eyes fell upon the blond sitting beside Rio. _'That must be Jerrica. Curses, I thought I might catch Jem…'_

His thoughts stopped in mid-sentence when he over heard what Jerrica was telling Rio.

"Rio, only if you would have understood. I tried for three years to tell you, and what kept me from telling you was the fear of how you would react. I was afraid I would lose you, and look…" Jerrica gave a slight chuckle. "I lost you anyways. Rio, can't you accept that I and Jem are one person?"

Riot's mouth dropped open in shock. He dropped the bouquet of roses in the doorway and stumbled backwards a bit. "No…" Riot gasped. Riot's world shattered and fell apart in little pieces around him. _'No, it can not be! My perfect match, my angel of pink beauty, my Jem… is Jerrica Benton?'  
_

* * *

Hello, chapter for is now posted.  
Please read and review.  
Jem, and everyone with it, is owned by Hasbro. Except Dr. Aodhan, he is a side character I created.  



	5. Chapter Five

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Five:

Kimber arrived back to room 289 with some order out Chinese for her and Jerrica to share. When she approached the doorway she couldn't help but notice a bouquet of roses lying on the ground. Kimber bent down and picked up the roses. After pondering for a moment about how the roses arrived there, she then carried them into the room for Jerrica to see.

"Jerrica, did anyone stop by while I was out?" Kimber asked while carrying the containers of Chinese food in one hand and the bouquet of roses in the other hand.

"No, not that I was aware of…" Jerrica started to reply while turning around to look at her sister, but was caught in mid-sentence when her eyes fell upon the bouquet of roses. All together there were twelve fresh, cut roses wrapped in gold tissue, which shimmered when the light hit it at the correct angle. Jerrica stared in awe, never before had she seen such beauty come from a bouquet of roses. They seemed so perfect…

Jerrica managed to pull her gaze from the roses to look up at Kimber. "Who gave you those exquisite flowers?" Jerrica asked Kimber while making a gesture with her hand towards the roses.

Kimber looked up with a puzzled look on her face, "I was going to ask you the same question, Jerrica. I found these resting on the floor right outside the doorway," Kimber said while motioning towards the door.

Kimber walked over to the table to set the Chinese food on, and then handed the bouquet of roses to Jerrica. Jerrica searched for a card or a note within the bouquet to identify where they came from, but failed to find one. "That is odd," Jerrica said with a puzzled look on her face. "Who would send such a beautiful arrangement of flowers without a card?"

* * *

Rory Llewelyn had been driving all day in his new foreign sports car, which he had specially ordered from Germany. Rory never cared much for the American cars. They never have the class or the feel that Rory liked with the German cars.

Rory Llewelyn, Phoebe Ashe, and Ingrid Krueger, or better known as Riot, Rapture, and Minx, are the members of a German band called the Stingers who arrived to Los Angeles, America, a little over a year ago. There success in America was instant, there fame spread like a wild fire. They were famous and well known over in Germany from there prior years of performing there, but they never dreamt in a million years that America would love them instantly.

The Stinger's published two albums during there first year at Los Angeles. There band was signed to Eric Raymond, who also owned the band the Misfits and the music studio Misfits Music. When Rory Llewelyn signed on with Eric Raymond, he was offered the position as business partner to Eric Raymond and was given half control over Stinger's Sound, the new music studio that was formerly known as Misfits Music. Rory Llewelyn could not pass up the offer, it was a once in a lifetime deal. The great benefit for having control over half of the company, Rory had say in what would happen with the Stinger's band. After there second number one hit album in the rock charts, the Stinger's decided to make some modifications to their band. The Stingers noticed that the music style was changing with the new decade approaching within a year to the 1990's, so they decided to make a few changes to the band to incorporate a few new sounds.

Riot, or Rory Llewelyn, is the lead singer and treble guitarist for the band. He used to just be the main vocals but decided to brush up on his guitar skills. Riot is very conceited and tends to be a very compulsive perfectionist. Riot has a perfect European body sculpted of muscles that glows a deep tan with no tan lines. He has long wavy shoulder length blond hair that is claimed to be all natural. His face consists of full lips, and stunning deep brown eyes. His nose is thin and long with a tall bridge. It adds the right angle of contrast to the perfection of his face. He is the perfect male for every woman's fantasy dreams. Who could resist him? Riot's only flaw is he tends to be very shallow, he only puts himself first. The term _riot_ can stand for a profuse or unrestrained outpouring display of emotions. Yes, the name Riot fits him well.

Rapture, or Phoebe Ashe, is a tall, moderately built female. She wears her bleached blond hair short and spiked, which brings out her ivory toned skin and the color of her eyes. Rapture's eyes are the color of autumn, when the leaves change colors to burnt orangish red. Rapture plays the bass guitar, she used to play the treble guitar. Rapture is a very good con artist. If she wasn't with the Stingers, Rapture would probably take it up as her main business. Rapture does bring in a good salary bonus to the Stingers every month of high priced possessions and cash. Minx and Riot never complain, they are just baffled that Rapture finds the time to con. Rapture is a very bold character herself. She also finds ecstatic joy and delight in conning others, the name Rapture fits her quite well.

Minx is a unique character herself. She is the shortest of the three in the band, standing at 5'5", but that does not stop her. Minx's bleached blond, straight hair, which rests against her thighs, is very stunning and attractive to the eye. Her bangs frame her sky blue eyes nicely, and even enhance them. Minx is more toned than built in muscle. She has more of a feminine figure than Rapture. Minx also has very smooth, ivory skin. Minx really enjoys exaggerating her stunning curves to the male viewers, especially when she knows she looks good. This really annoys Rapture, which makes Minx push it even farther. Minx loves to make others feel jealous. Minx has a tendency to be too much of a pert and to be too flirtatious. Then, if she wasn't, the name Minx would not fit her character. Minx plays the drums in the band. She used to play the keyboard. The Stingers were lucky and fortunate that Minx used to play the drums in a low key garage band during her years in Senior High.

The newest addition to the Stingers is Aten. Aten is a male in his late 20's who specializes in sound technology. Aten's features are a dark tan. His hair is short and black. Basically, his features are very Egyptian oriented with his tall nose bridge and slanted eyes. Aten is taking the task of performing the special sound effects on a sound board behind the scenes of the concerts that Minx used to incorporate with her electronic keyboard. Aten has a kind heart and thinks well of others. Some could say that he doesn't fit in the picture with the other three because his hair isn't blond, his features aren't European, or his attitude is to kind. The Stingers don't care about that, they are more concerned about his talent with the band. That is where the money lies.

Rory rolled his thoughts over in his mind and couldn't believe it has been a little over a year. So much has changed since then, or maybe it was just him. Or, was it just what he had heard in the hospital this afternoon?

The sun finally fell behind the western hills, and Rory decided to turn in for the night. It was almost eight-thirty according to Rory's watch. _'Where had the time gone?'_ Rory wondered, staring off in the distance.

_'I just can't get her out of my mind. Jem, are you really Jerrica Benton? At times it makes perfect sense, like the missing piece to the master puzzle was found. But then another piece was lost amidst it all. They are complete opposites, like the sun and the moon. But then they compliment each other so well, like the dark does with the light….'_

Rory shook his head in distress. He just did not want to accept that all this time his perfect match was really Jerrica Benton. Jem was just a disguise. Everything was going so well with Jem, how could Jerrica Benton ruin it for him. Jem was so perfect in Rory's eyes, and Jerrica was not. Jerrica was very moody, she never seemed happy, her face always wore a frown, and she was very inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Jem was the complete opposite of that. With the thought of only Jem in his mind, Rory managed to drive the rest of the way home with a smile on his face.

Rory pulled up the long, curving path to his grand house. It lit up like a shining star at night. He was proud of it, of his accomplishment. This smooth stone object, this castle of a house, that stood in front of him was the first thing in his life that was truly his. Rory couldn't help but marvel at his house. Sometimes he still couldn't believe his dreams were finally coming true. He at least managed to make something out of his life so far.

As Rory parked his car in the garage in the back of the house, he noticed that Phoebe's and Ingrid's vehicles were there also. Rory gave a deep sigh. He just wanted to be alone tonight, to have some more time to think. He really didn't look forward to a night with the ladies. Especially Ingrid, she just had a bad habit of clinging to men like a leach. At times, the name Minx fit Ingrid all to well. Tonight she would probably cling to him when they would watch movies. Sometimes, Rory found it cute, but he knew he would not tonight.

Rory slowly picked himself up out of the car and forced himself to enter the back door to the house. _'Here it goes…'_ Rory thought to himself.

Rory started to turn the handle to the back door when it suddenly flew open out of his hand.

"Rory, where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Ingrid cried out to Rory while she lunged towards him. Ingrid jumped into Rory's strong arms and gave him a passionate kiss on his soft lips. Ingrid then looked into Rory's deep brown eyes with her ecstatic blue eyes. Ingrid seductively brushed her lips lightly against Rory's right ear while she calmly whispered into his ear, "Darling, I have the bath running already with candles lit."

Rory rolled his eyes with annoyance at Ingrid, clearly giving her the sign to drop the act tonight. He then released his grip on her, letting her fall to the floor by his feet. Ingrid's mouth dropped open in shock. Ingrid placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

Phoebe then approached the back door to see what all the commotion was about. Phoebe's eyes grew wide with surprise when she saw the grumpy and annoyed Ingrid on the ground by Rory's feet. Phoebe could not help but laugh at the site displayed before her. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair and managed to wipe away the tears from her Amber colored eyes while laughing hysterically.

Rory let out a long, deep sigh and shook his head helplessly. He then stepped over the angered Ingrid on the floor in front of him. "Excuse me, ladies, while I retire to my quarter for the night," Rory said in a soothing but agitated voice.

Once Rory disappeared out of earshot, Ingrid pushed herself up off the floor and gave Phoebe a disappointed look. "What is up with him tonight?" Ingrid questioned. Phoebe's response was a helpless shrug of the shoulders. Then, the two women retired back to the living room to finish watching their rented movie, Original Sin.

* * *

Jem gently pushed Rory backwards onto his bed. She held up her hand in protest to Rory's gesture to get up. Then, she started to seductively drag her finger down Rory's exposed chest to the top of his fastened, but slightly bulging, pants.

Jem slowly pulled Rory up to a sitting position on the edge of his bed. She slid his unbuttoned shirt of his shoulders and let it fall onto his royal purple satin sheets. Jem smiled seductively at Rory and took a step backwards from him. She then turned around, having her back face him.

Jem unloosened the weaving strings that traveled from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. A grin formed on Rory's lips as Jem seductively moved her hips from side to side while letting the sleek, wine colored dress slip off of her body and fall to the ground around her feet.

The dimly lit room accented the naked, exposed curves of Jem's beautiful beige, flawlessly smooth skin that formed her body. Rory could still make out the glow of her soft, cotton candy pink hair that fell in multiple layers around her head and framed her face.

She then slowly turned around to face Rory, exposing her perfect, feminine form for him to see. She lucidly stepped forward towards Rory and slid onto the bed, straddling his now tight, bulging pants.

She leaned forward, letting her face and piercing purple eyes rest an inch away from Rory's face. Rory deeply inhaled Jem's intoxicating aroma, she always smelled like cinnamon. Jem then brushed her lips against Rory's and heavily cooed, "Don't you wish you could take me now?"

* * *

Rory jolted upright in bed, panting heavily while trying to catch his breath. His silk nightshirt was damp, and sticking to his body from sweat. Rory pulled his shirt off of his body and threw it across the room. Rory climbed out of his bed and walked to the wooden, stain glassed, French doors that led to his personal balcony at the back of the house. He pushed the cool, glass doors open and stared at the not so distant ocean. He walked up to the railing and breathed in the crisp, salty air. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the hypnotic trance of the night breeze caressing his half naked body.

"How come I keep having these haunting dreams of her?" Rory muttered to himself. "She plagues my mind day and night. I can't keep living like this. How come the dreams won't disappear?"

Rory started to pace back and forth on the balcony, still deep in thought about his dreams while talking to himself. "I finally found her, the one of my dreams. After three years of touring, of singing my songs and searching for her, I finally found her. And the dreams still plague my mind. I just don't understand why?" Rory cried out in half frustration and half confusion.

Rory dropped down on his knees, defeated by another haunted, restless sleep. "There has to be a solution for this. I need to talk to someone. I don't know how much longer I can last like this. It is slowly killing me…"

Rory let that last sentence fall from his lips to be carried away by the cool, salty night breeze.

An eerie song with a female voice started to play in the background.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I know I'll find you some how_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me wanting me  
I won't let you pull me down  
Saving me r#ping me  
Watching me  
_

* * *

Here is chapter five. Please enjoy.  
The song is "Haunted" by Evanescence  
Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro. Except Aten, I created him.  



	6. Chapter Six

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Six:

Jerrica Benton was sitting in her office at Starlight Music looking over a pile of papers to sign. The paper work really built up over the time Jerrica took leave to spend with Rio in the hospital, and it has only been a week. _Rio__, I hope you get better_…'

Jerrica rested her elbows on her desk and laid her head in her hands. She gave a deep sigh with a hint of agitation. Jerrica directed her eyes over to the clock on her desk. The clock read two-thirty. Jerrica gave a disgusted groan. She hated doing paper work, and the worst part was she had another two and a half hours left for paper work.

"I need a break from all of this," Jerrica muttered to herself, "before I drive myself insane with all of this madness." Jerrica couldn't help but give a small chuckle to her contemplation. She pushed her chair out from underneath her desk and stood up. She turned around to face her large sky view window. Jerrica loved the size of her window and the view it gives her, but she really missed being able to open her window up for a breath of fresh air. Jerrica's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Why shouldn't I have a window that can open?" In response to her own question, Jerrica started to half run to her office door. She was so excited to tell her secretary about her idea. It seemed a bit silly to her that she was acting a bit childish, but any reason is a good reason to escape from her paper work for a while.

Jerrica bolted out of her office door and hurried to her secretary's desk and nearly collided into a blond, young man who was calmly asking her secretary something.

"Excuse me, I am…" Jerrica lost her train of thought when she suddenly realized who was standing before her. Jerrica's astonishment suddenly turned to anger, and she couldn't really explain why. It was just something about _him_ that rubbed her the wrong way, _but it is only when she is Jerrica_...

"Riot, what are you…" Riot held up his hand before Jerrica could get a chance to finish her question.

"Please Jerrica, call me Rory. Rory Llewelyn. Riot is only my stage name, and today I come to you as Rory," Rory gave Jerrica a half smile and did a slight bow of courtesy.

Jerrica eyed Rory with suspicion, something about his actions just didn't seem right. A piece was missing, a major key piece to his puzzle. Then Jerrica noticed, there was a sad, desperate plead coming from his eyes, almost to the point of being deranged… Rory appeared drained and run down, like he fought his last major battle and lost. __The hairs on the back of Jerrica's neck started to stand up. _'Something isn't right. I can feel it.'_

"Riot…I mean Rory. Can you please tell me what you are doing here?" Jerrica tried to ask Rory in a smooth and calm voice, but it ended up showing a great deal of disturbance. For Jerrica, today was just not a good day. She just wanted to go home and curl up on her couch with a nice hot cup of tea. Maybe even add a sappy "chick flick" on top of it all. Jerrica knew she must also look worn around the edges and run down.

"I know I am the last person you ever want to see, but please hear me out. I really need to talk to you," Rory said to Jerrica with a great deal of emotion in his voice. Rory then knelt down in front of Jerrica and grabbed both of her hands in his, "If I have to beg for you to listen to me, then I will if that is what it will take."

Jerrica's face turned a brighter shade of red. "Please Rory, get up. You don't have to do that," Jerrica tried to whisper to Rory. She hated being put on the spot in front of everyone. A bit ironic, since she is the number one singer among many listeners of Jem and the Holograms.

Rory looked at Jerrica with amazement and surprise. She always knew how to keep her cool, but Rory actually believed he caught her off guard for once. Jerrica walked over to her office door and tried to regain her composure. Jerrica motioned for Rory to come into her office while she held her door open. Jerrica walked over to her desk and seated herself. She motioned for Rory to do the same in one of the two chairs resting in front and facing her desk.

Rory took in the atmosphere of Jerrica's office. To him, her office appeared dull and a bit on the cold and edgy side. Rory let out a deep breath and took a seat in front of Jerrica's desk. Rory still couldn't believe he came to Starlight Music today. He also couldn't believe he let Jerrica see him like this. After today she will never see him again as the same person. All of his effort and work to win Jem will be gone, down the drain, and lost forever.

Jerrica took a deep breath. The more she looked at Rory, the more she became afraid. Never in a million years had she ever thought of seeing Rory like this. He looked like he was on the verge of committing suicide.

"Okay Rory. What did you want to see me about?" Jerrica asked Rory in a calm and soothing manner.

"First, I want to thank you Jerrica from the bottom of my heart to take the time to listen to me. I really appreciate it," Rory said with a deep gratitude. Rory then took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "There is something important I feel you should know. It has been going on for three years know, and I still don't know why or how it began."

Rory leaned forward and looked Jerrica in the eyes. "Every night when I go to bed, Jem comes to me and seduces me in my dreams. It has been getting worse as the years go on. I think I am going to go insane. I didn't know who she was when she first came to me. So I searched for her, hoping that when I found her she would leave me alone at night. So I came here to Los Angeles and found her, but the nightmares will not stop. This _obsession_ will not stop!" Rory then looked up at Jerrica to find she had a horrified look on her face.

"Please Jerrica, you have to help me. I don't know whom else to turn to," Rory pleaded with her.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Rory. You are telling me that Jem, my singer, personally comes to seduce you at night? That is insane! Why do you think I would…? Why are you telling me this?" Jerrica said with astonishment and anger displayed on her face towards Rory.

Rory then looked Jerrica in the eyes and figured she has to know sooner or later. So why not tell her now. "Because Jerrica, I want this to stop. Over the past few days, I have been realizing that I don't love Jem. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you, Jerrica Benton. I want you to be the only woman I think about when I fall asleep at night." Rory looked deep into Jerrica's eyes, "I love you, Jerrica Benton." Rory then paused while searching for an answer in Jerrica's eyes.

Jerrica's eyes widened in surprise, they then quickly regained their composure and coolness. "Rory, what ever made you think I would believe a far fetched story like that? And why come here? Was it just to get me to fall for you so you can toy with me in bed? You disgrace me. Please leave my office at once," Jerrica managed to say in a level voice. Her voice started to crack and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Rory was astounded. He couldn't think of a reply. Rory's small spark of hope diminished. He blew it. Rory opened up his mouth to protest, but then decided to leave the case rest.

"Please leave, _now_!" Jerrica belted out and then turned towards the window and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Rory pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to Jerrica. He stood behind her and saw the tears running down her cheeks in the reflection of the window. Rory slowly pushed Jerrica's hair away from her left shoulder and lightly brushed his soft lips against her ear.

Rory started to whisper softly in Jerrica's ear, "Why are you so afraid of letting me in? Your cold shoulder will not stop me. I know somewhere in your heart there is a place for me. I will not give up so easily on you. I love you Jerrica and I will always be here waiting for you." Rory then pressed his warm lips on her neck and gave it a warm kiss. "Remember Jerrica, you were the one who entered my life first."

Rory then let her go and left the office quietly. Jerrica closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. It was racing so fast. Her face was also hot and flushed. Jerrica slowly brought her hand up to her neck and felt were he had kissed her.

_'Why do I always feel so powerless when I am around him? And what did he mean by I was the one who entered his life first? If his story is true_….._does he know I am Jem?'  
_

* * *

Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Deliver Me

By: Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Seven:

Jerrica Benton entered the Starlight Mansion tired and drained form a day's work. She heavily leaned against the door to shut it.

"Jerrica, is that you?" a voice asked from the kitchen. Kimber's head peaked around the corner and lit up with excitement when her eyes lay upon Jerrica's tired face. "Oh, it is you!" Kimber exclaimed. Kimber quickly ran over to Jerrica to greet her with a leaping hug. "How was your day at work today? You must be exhausted. Why don't you lie down for a bit while I finish dinner? I was planning on us going out later tonight to a new club I discovered…

Kimber's rambling faded away into the distance and a vision of Rory appeared before her. _"Remember Jerrica, you were the one who entered my life first."_ Jerrica started to feel faint and put her hand on the wall for support and balance. Jerrica then closed her eyes and shook her head to try to dismiss her troublesome encounter with Rory this afternoon. Jerrica then felt two hands on her shoulders trying to support her. Jerrica was pulled back into reality and realized the two hands belonged to Kimber Benton, her sister.

"Jerrica, are you feeling okay? I thought for a moment you were going to faint on me," Kimber said with a great deal of concern in her voice. "Why don't I help you upstairs so you can lie down for a short nap?"

"Thank you Kimber. I really appreciate your help and concern, but I feel better now. I think I am just over worked and need a nap." Jerrica turned towards Kimber and gave her a smile while stopping on the fourth step of the stairwell. "What time did you say the concert was tonight?"

Kimber's face lit up with a smile. Jerrica knew her sister had her heart set on tonight's concert for them to spend some quality sister time together.

"The concert is at eight. So would you like me to wake you up at seven? That will give you some time to freshen up before we go out," Kimber responded with a huge grin on her face waiting for Jerrica to reply.

Jerrica couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds great. I will see you then." Jerrica then gave her sister a hug and then continued up the stairs to retire for her nap. Before Jerrica could notice, she fell into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Jerrica opened her eyes and gave a yawn. _'I never thought a nap would feel so good. I better not get used to this otherwise I will always be sleeping.'_ Jerrica chuckled to her thought and then turned over on her side to look at what time it was. The clock read 7:30pm. _'Why didn't Kimber wake me up? I hope she is okay.'_

Jerrica sat up in bed and pulled her housecoat on and slipped on her slippers. She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out into the upstairs central hallway. The mansion appeared very dark and empty, almost as if the mansion itself was one big shadow. Jerrica walked over to the open stairwell and started to slowly walk down the stairwell when she caught a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye from behind her. Jerrica froze in place and clutched the banister railing with her right hand so hard her knuckles started to turn white. Jerrica slowly turned around, her heart beating rapidly. _'Why do I feel scared and frightened? I have to get a grip on myself, it is probably Kimber. But why do I feel that something is just not right…'_

Jerrica started to walk cautiously back up the stairs while running her hand along the banister railing for support. Jerrica reached the top step of the stairs and started to move across the large central hallway that had three rooms, one bathroom, and a narrow hallway with two more rooms and a linen closet connected to it.

Jerrica's eyes scanned the central hallway from the top step of the open staircase, searching for the source of where the light came from. Jerrica started to walk across the hallway towards her master bedroom to the far right corner of the central hallway when her eyes caught the flash of light again. The light came from the far left room of the central hallway. Jerrica let out a small sigh of relief. _'I knew it. There is nothing to worry about. That is Kimber's room.'_

Jerrica turned around to walk towards Kimber's bedroom door and suddenly brook out into a jog. Panic started to rise in Jerrica's throat. She reached Kimber's door and noticed it was open ajar. Jerrica stood outside the bedroom doorway and placed her hand against the door. She was about to push the door open when she heard a faint sound of giggling and moaning. Jerrica's eyes lit up in alarm and her palms started to sweat. Jerrica's heart started to race again. _'What am I afraid of? Who's there? It is probably Kimber with Sean Harrison. She has been spending more time with him since he last proposed to her and she said yes. Then they both decided to wait with the wedding and to take the relationship slower. Well, Kimber being in her room with Sean is the most logical reason, right? But why do I feel something is really wrong here? I…' _

Jerrica pushed the door open and tried to call out, but she couldn't find her voice. Heart racing, face flushed, Jerrica's eyes scanned the dark room. Her eyes fell upon the sole candle that was casting shadows and a cinnamon fragrance throughout the room. The candle rested on a small table beside an old fashioned canopy banister bed against the far wall of the room. Jerrica started to approach the bed silently while trying to focus on the two slowly moving figures in the bed. The moaning was getting louder as Jem approached the bed, and then it stopped. Jerrica froze in place, afraid she was discovered. Jerrica was straining her eyes, trying to find out who was in Kimber's bed when a figure suddenly sat up in bed and turned towards Jerrica.

The candle cast a silhouette of light against the figure's smooth, curved, naked body. The figure's shoulders where slender, her breasts where smooth and plump enough to generously fill a hand's grasp, and her stomach was slim and soft in appearance with the silk royal purple bed sheet resting below the navel.

"What's the matter? It seems to me you can't take your eyes off of me…" a voice called out tauntingly to Jerrica. Jerrica blushed, and then her eyes lit up in alarm. _'I heard that voice before, but where?'_

Then the figure leaned closer to the candle, letting the candle light up her features. Jerrica let a half muffled scream escape her lips as she backed up against the Oakwood dresser. _'No, it can't be. It is not possible. How?'_ Jerrica was staring face to face with herself. No, not with herself, with Jem. Jerrica was frozen in place, terrified.

"What's the matter, Jerrica? Don't like what you see?" Jem asked Jerrica in the same taunting voice as before while running her right index finger seductively from her breasts down towards her navel. Jem then locked Jerrica's immense purple eyes with hers while stating, "Remember Jerrica, I am you. And you are nothing without me. With me, you can have anything you want." A coy smile spread across Jem's face, "How about the love of your life, Jerrica?" Jem motioned behind her and pulled back the sheets to reveal Rio Pacheco. Jerrica gasped out in half shock and half hurt. She placed her hands to her mouth while trying to hold back the tears that started to sting her eyes. Jerrica's eyes then narrowed on Jem in anger and hatred.

"I know you have wanted him for years. That desire that resides in your body for him. How you get wet between the legs every time he touches your body. Why not give in to the desire? What are you waiting for Jerrica?" Jem's eyes then lit up with mischief. "I will tell you a little secret Jerrica. Rio is such a great lover in bed."

Jem then let out a wicked laugh as she sees the anger rise in Jerrica's eyes. Jerrica's knuckles started to turn white as she clenched her hands tighter into fists. Jem then slid off of Rio to lie in the middle of the bed and pulled the sheet back to her right to reveal Rory Llewelyn. Jerrica's mouth dropped open in shock as her heart jumped in her throat.

"How about the other love of your life, Jerrica? I know you also want him. You want to be with him even more than you do with Rio, but you make petty excuses not to be with him. Why Jerrica? You can have this wonderful man fulfill your dreams and sexual fantasies. Why, you could have both of them at the same time if you wanted." Jem leaned back against the bed's head board between the two males with both of their heads resting against her chest. Jem stared into Jerrica's eyes while letting the two men fondle her breasts with their hands and mouths. Jerrica turned away from the site of Jem with disgust, she felt like she was going to get sick.

Jerrica started to move towards the door when Rio suddenly got up out of the bed. He quickly walked towards Jerrica and grabbed her by the wrist. Jerrica couldn't help but notice that Rio was nude and how endowed he was below the waist. _'Once I think about it, Rio and I have never seen each other nude before.' _Jerrica started to blush at that thought but was torn out of her thoughts quickly when Rio's grasp tightened around her wrist.

Jerrica looked up into Rio's eyes and noticed there was a wicked and cold glare looking back at her. Jerrica started to feel scared.

"Rio…" Jerrica barely said in a hoarse whisper, wincing in pain from Rio's tight grasp around her wrist.

"Jerrica, where do you think you are going? You don't want to miss the party, do you?" Rio said in a seductive but demeanor voice.

Jerrica's bottom lip started to tremble. Jerrica looked over to Jem. A wicked smile was displayed across Jem's face.

"Remember Jerrica, you are nothing without me. Now be a good girl and come to me." Jem said to a terrified Jerrica.

Jerrica started to feel lost in the purple eyes and pink hair along with the smell of cinnamon. Jerrica tore her gaze away from Jem while shaking her head back and forth and kneed Rio in the stomach. Rio loosened his grip on Jerrica's wrist. Jerrica then pushed Rio away from her and ran out of the bedroom door. Jerrica heard Jem shout from behind her, "Where are you going to go Jerrica. You can't run from me. I am everywhere in your life. I am you." Then laughter filled the hallway.

* * *

"Jerrica, wake up. It's seven o'clock," Kimber called out to Jerrica. Kimber couldn't help but notice that Jerrica was tossing and turning in bed with a distraught and troubled expression on her face. Kimber took Jerrica by the shoulders and started to shake her while yelling, "Jerrica, wake up! It is me, Kimber!"

Jerrica slowly opened her eyes to the worried face of her sister Kimber, who was sitting on the edge of her bed and shaking her by the shoulders.

"Oh, Jerrica! I am so glad you are alright. I thought something bad was happening to you! Don't ever scare me like that again," Kimber cried out to Jerrica while wrapping her in a hug.

A smile spread across Jerrica's face, then quickly disappeared. Something was troubling Jerrica, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. It was something about her previous dream. Jerrica tried to grasp it, but only got bits and pieces of it. _'A lighted candle, a dark hallway, a door ajar… This doesn't make any sense. I will have to figure this out later.'_

"Come on and get up! We have a concert to get ready for," Kimber exclaimed while pulling Jerrica up and out of bed. "And I am going to make sure that my sister has a good time," Kimber added with a wink.

Jerrica smiled at her sister while letting her troubled dream slip from her mind.

* * *

Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.  



	8. Chapter Eight

Deliver Me

By: Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Eight:

Rory Llewelyn glanced at the clock on his dressing room table. Ten more minutes till the concert started. Rory started to feel a bit uneasy and nervous. He always felt like this before a concert no matter how many concerts he performed. But once he entered the stage light, all feelings he had of uneasiness disappeared. Rory always felt at home when he was in the spotlight.

Rory glanced away from the clock and looked at himself in his dressing room mirror. He ran his hands through his shoulder length blond hair while taking a deep breath. He held the breath in for a couple seconds and then exhaled it slowly. Rory couldn't help but think about Jerrica Benton. How she appeared that day in the office when he visited her. Rory also couldn't help but feel in the dumps lately, he really blew his chance with Jerrica.

Rory stared into the reflection of his eyes. The brown irises looked darker today. Rory then checked his foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Everything looked perfect. Rory did think he looked better in makeup. That was one positive reason for being a rock star. It gave him an excuse to wear makeup in public while he was Riot. Rory stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of his black leather pants. He straightened his collar and cuffs on his white French silk shirt. Rory loved to wear shirts that looked like they fit the medieval time period. He made sure his gold stud earrings were intact in each of his ears.

"Well Riot, I guess this means it is show time," Rory said to his reflection in the mirror. Rory then gave himself a weak smile and turned to exit the dressing room.

Rory met up with Phoebe Ashe and Ingrid Krueger backstage. Phoebe, also known as Rapture, was tuning her guitar. Ingrid, also known as Minx, was situating her drum set to her liking. The backstage crew never managed to place everything in the exact spots were Minx liked it. Rory pulled out his guitar and started to tune it.

Rory turned to Phoebe and Ingrid with a sly smile on his face, "Ready, _Ladies_?"

"When ever you are, _Darling_…" Ingrid replied with a soft velvet purr to her voice. Ingrid also added in a low ground sweeping bow for sarcastic kicks.

"We don't want to keep our fans waiting now, do we?" Phoebe replied with a coy smile.

"Then let's take our places and perform a spectacular show that no one will ever forget," Rory gave both women a soft kiss on top of their hands and took his position on a platform that would rise up through the middle of the stage floor.

Smoke started to fill the stage floor and billow in mysterious, eerie patterns. A deep bass beat started to pound like a heart beat in sync with a flashing blue light that lit up the stage from behind. A strobe light started to flash to make everything appear in slow motion. Two metal cages started to lower onto the stage from the catwalk running across the top of the stage. One cage lowered into position on the left side of the stage, and the other cage rested into position on the right side of the stage. Smoke billowed out of the cages from the floor and two figures raised up into the cages through the floor. The figures appeared to be Minx and Rapture. They seductively danced around in their own separate cage.

Minx and Rapture both looked stunning. Minx was wearing tight black leather pants which accented her seductive hips and her small, tight buttocks. Minx had on a gold long sleeve silk shirt that buttoned up the back and form fitted her body, resting right below her breasts. Minx was proud of her stomach and liked to show of her not overly muscled abs. Her sleeves where shear and hung below her arm. If she extended her arm out from her body, her sleeves would look like butterfly wings. Her gold silk shirt complimented her darker strands of gold hair among her lighter blond hair. Her ensemble was topped off with a black leather hat and gold high heels.

Rapture, on the other hand, was wearing a short black leather skirt with a matching black leather vest trimmed in gold. The vest really amplified her bust size, making them appear one cup size bigger, which Minx felt Rapture did not need in that department. Her ensemble was topped off with black, shear fishnet nylons and gold high heels.

Minx and Rapture stepped out of the cages and took place in the center of the stage. They performed an impressive elusive dance number in sync with each others steps. Minx ran her fingers through Raptures short blond hair. Rapture grabbed hold of Minx right hand and ran it over her left breast down towards her navel. Minx grasped Raptures chin in her left hand raised her head to look her directly in the eyes. Minx locked her gaze with Rapture, she then leaned forward and embraced Rapture in a lingering kiss. Rapture reached behind Minx's back and grasped Minx's left hand with her right. Rapture pushed Minx out in a swing dance style whip spin. Both women stopped in mid step to form a pose facing each other with their arms outstretched towards each other. Their reach was just finger tips short of each other. They slowly spread their arms away from their face, lying perpendicular with their side. They then continued in a continuous circular motion and lowered their arms to touch their side and continued to reach towards the ceiling.

A shadow of a male figure started to rise up through the floor of smoke on the stage. The strobe light outlined his features, it was Riot. Purple and blue spotlights started to dance around Riot, Rapture and Minx. Rapture and Minx both circled around Riot once with the beat of a base drum, running their hands up and down his chest and back. Minx then, walked back to her drum set and situated herself. Riot and Rapture both bent down into the smoke filled floor and retrieved their guitars from a secret floor compartment. Riot and Rapture slipped into their guitar straps and strummed a few heavy notes with Minx backing them up on a beat. They escalated into a climax and then stopped in dead silence with the strobe light. The crowd cheered in ecstasy, and the concert didn't even start yet.

Three microphones rose up out of the stage floor, one for each of the band members. Riot stepped up to the microphone which rested in front of him and greeted the audience in a deep, husky voice. "Good evening, _Ladies and Gentlemen!_"

"Ohh Riot. _We love you!_" a row of girls cried from the front of the stage.

Riot gave a chuckle and blew the girls a kiss. "It is nice to be back on the stage. I apologize for our absence. The Stingers and I were making some changes to our performance. With this in mind, I would like to introduce Minx on the drums and back up vocalist." Riot stepped to the side and held up his hand towards Minx. Minx stood up behind the drums and gave a bow in the purple and blue spotlight.

Riot then held his hand up towards Rapture," I would also like to introduce Rapture, on the bass guitar and also a back up vocalist." Rapture stepped forward and gave a bow.

Rapture then turned towards Riot and held up her hand," And I would like to introduce Riot, the lead singer and treble guitarist." The crowd roared and cried in applause.

Riot gave a low bow and then stood and finished his small introduction speech. "We also wrote a few new numbers that we will play tonight for you. I hope you enjoy our show."

The lights dimmed down and the show started.

The stage lights slowly dimmed on and outlined the silhouettes of the three band members. A techno keyboard sound from Aten started to carry a rhythm throughout the stage and audience. Eerie, vibrating sounds started to echo with the rhythm for about two musical measures. Then Riot's voice started to sing just above a whisper in a slow and relaxing manner. It sounded soothing to the ears, almost like a hypnotic spell.

_You make it hard to breathe  
It's as if I'm suffocating  
And when you're next to me  
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin  
It makes me sad to think  
This could all be for nothing  
I wish there was a way  
A way for you to see inside me  
I've never felt this way_...

Riot's voice then slowly did a crescendo to a louder volume.

_  
About anyone… or anything... TELL ME_…__

The song increased to a stimulating peak Riot was holding onto his last note while Minx and Rapture cut in with _(What do I have to do_…)

Then the song took of with a fast upbeat feel after an explosive down beat of the bass drum. Riot was grinding on his guitar and Rapture was playing rhythmic beats with the drums. Rapture and Minx held their last note while Riot continued… __

_…to make you happy?__  
(What do I have to do) … to make you understand?  
(What do I have to do) … to make you want me?  
But if I can't make you want me  
What do I have to do?  
  
_

There was a calm little instrumental measure where Aten showed off with a few sounds, and then the song picked back up with the intense upbeat with a main downbeat from Minx. Riot continued with his husky voice while Minx and Rapture backed him up…

_  
I know exactly what you're thinking  
But I swear this time I will not let you down  
I'm not as selfish as I used to be  
That was a part of me that never made me proud  
Right now I think I would try anything  
Anything at all to keep you satisfied  
  
_

The guitars stopped while Riot and his two female back up vocals continued…

_God I hope you see, what losing you would do to me  
All I want is one more chance, TELL ME_… _  
(What do I have to do) … to make you happy?  
(What do I have to do) … to make you understand?  
(What do I have to do) … to make you want me?  
But if I can't make you want me  
JUST TELL ME, TELL ME!_

The song then broke into a long instrumental with Aten showing off his sound board with the drums and guitars backing him up. After two measures Riot started to echo breathlessly…

_How can I? How can I? How can I…_

_(What do I have to do) … to make you want me?  
(What do I have to do) … to make you understand?  
(What do I have to do) … to make you love me?_

_If I can't make you love me_

_JUST TELL ME, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!_

Riot carried off the last note in an echo while the music died away.

Riot then whispered into the microphone with a musical edge still to his voice…

_Did you forget about him?_

The crowd cheered wildly while the Stingers continued with their concert.

After the concert was over Rory walked towards his dressing room but couldn't happen to over hear a certain female voice talking. She had that distinct lilt to it that made his heart jump in his throat. Rory walked around the corner and stealthy walked up behind the blond while she was hanging up the pay phone. Rory put his lips beside the blonde's ear and whispered so softly the wind could carry away the words if it had the chance.

"Did you enjoy the concert, _my love_?"

Jerrica gave a gasp and spun around, giving Rory a cold, angry stare. Jerrica couldn't believe she didn't even hear Rory walk up behind her. For that she was even mad at herself for letting her defenses down.

"Jesus Rory, give me some warning before you sneak up!" Jerrica cried out. "And please don't call me _my love_," Jerrica continued with some annoyance in her voice.

If Jerrica knew Rory, or Riot for that matter, would have been here tonight, she would not have come. Jerrica has been trying at all costs to avoid Rory as much as she could. Rory was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

"Jerrica, what is wrong? I can see it in your eyes. You know you can talk to me. I am always willing to listen," Rory said with a great deal of sympathy.

Jerrica looked up into Rory's deep brown eyes and all of her anger and annoyance drifted away. _'How does he do that? Make me feel so calm and relaxed by his eyes alone. There is such a need and longing in them that keeps drawing me nearer to him…'_

"What are you doing to me?" Jerrica asked Rory.

"What do you mean Jerrica? I am not doing anything to you," Rory replied in a coy way with words.

"Your eyes… they are like…" Jerrica shook her head and looked away.

"Jerrica, you never answered my first question. How did you like the concert? I noticed you were there when I started singing." Rory asked with a slight demanding undertone to his voice.

Jerrica started to stammer an answer while she started to blush. She turned her face away from him, trying to hide the creeping crimson undertone to her cheeks.

"Every word to the first song was directed to you, Jerrica. I meant every single word. Please tell me, what can I do?"

Rory turned Jerrica's face to look at him. Rory slowly brought his face to Jerrica's neck and started to kiss it softly. Rory could feel Jerrica's pulse quicken with his lips.

Jerrica pushed her back against the wall behind her. She felt so powerless. She had no control over her body. She felt so weak. _'God, please help me!'_

"Jerrica, what is wrong? Why won't you let me in? You know I will never force you. I want your love and respect, not your hate. What are you so afraid of?"

Jerrica looked up into Rory's eyes and said with courage and fear, "I am afraid of you. Of what you might do to me if you ever got the chance." Jerrica found her ground of courage and continued. "You are a monster Rory, an egotistic bastard that young girls flock around. You are a sleaze that sleeps with any women that would spread her legs for you."

Rory cut of Jerrica with anger, "Do you honestly believe all of that?"

Jerrica stared into Rory's eyes with dead determination, "Yes."

What Jerrica said to Rory really hurt him to the core. Rory released Jerrica and looked a way. There was a deep sadness to his eyes. Jerrica saw how much she hurt Rory. Jerrica started to say something in protest then stopped. She wanted to apologize, but why should she. It wasn't her fault, Rory wanted to know what she thought of him.

"It is a shame that you think that way of me. I wish you thought differently of me, _my love_." Rory then gave Jerrica a lingering kiss on the lips. Jerrica tried to protest and pull away but she could feel his desire, it traveled through her whole entire body.

Rory then released her and whispered, "There is no use in denying your desire for me. I can feel it as much as you can feel mine, _my love._"

Rory then left Jerrica standing there dumb founded. Jerrica touched her right index and middle fingers to her lips were Rory kissed her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _'Oh __Rio__ I wish you were here.'_

Jerrica slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

* * *

The song the Stingers sang was "What Do I Have to Do" by Stabbing Westard.  
Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.  



	9. Chapter Nine

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter Nine:

What Jerrica said to Rory really hurt him to the core. Rory released Jerrica and looked a way. There was a deep sadness to his eyes. Jerrica saw how much she hurt Rory. Jerrica started to say something in protest then stopped. She wanted to apologize, but why should she. It wasn't her fault, Rory wanted to know what she thought of him.

"It is a shame that you think that way of me. I wish you thought differently of me _my love_." Rory then gave Jerrica a lingering kiss on the lips. Jerrica tried to protest and pull away but she could feel his desire, it traveled through her whole entire body.

Rory then released her and whispered, "There is no use in denying your desire for me. I can feel it as much as you can feel mine, _my love._"

Rory then left Jerrica standing there dumb founded. Jerrica touched her right index and middle fingers to her lips were Rory kissed her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _'Oh __Rio__ I wish you were here.'_

Jerrica slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

"Jerrica, what is the matter?" a voice asked. A pink haze then formed into a female figure in front of Jerrica. Jerrica lifted her head up off of her knees and looked up at Synergy.

"Synergy, how did you know…?" Jerrica asked with astonishment.

"Remember, I can hear everything you can hear through a certain pair of Jem Star earrings," Synergy stated as a reminder.

Jerrica gave a half chuckle, "I forget sometimes that you are always with me." Jerrica then looked off into the distance. Synergy was the project her father, Emmett Benton, was working on for seven years after the death of her mother, Jacqui Benton. Synergy was Emmett's world. Emmett worked on her day and night up until the day he passed away. Synergy was a friend, a mother, a teacher, and a guide to Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms. Emmett Benton built Synergy's basis on his wife, Jacqui Benton. Synergy was the closest Jerrica could relate to as a mother, because Jerrica was ten when her mother passed away. There were only a few things Jerrica remembers from her mother, basically through old photos, home videos, or from some of her mother's old possessions. When Jerrica looked at Synergy, she doesn't see her mother, she sees Synergy as she is. Jerrica always felt that Synergy is more of a friend than a mother. And no one will ever replace her mother, no matter how close they could be in comparison.

Jerrica was very grateful for Synergy to appear, but sometimes she feels a bit annoyed because Synergy is just a computer. No matter how advanced or complex she is. Synergy can not comprehend situations of love or hate, Synergy is not capable of having emotions. So how could she help with a situation when she can not relate to one of her own?

"Synergy, I am very thankful for your concern, but I don't think you can really help me with this one," Jerrica said while looking up at Synergy with swollen, red, puffy eyes.

"Jerrica, you should not think so pessimistically. It is a bad characteristic for your personality," Synergy commented.

Jerrica looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "Was that a joke, or are you serious?"

"I am only stating the facts that I know are true," Synergy voiced.

"Figures, you have no personality, you are just a computer," Jerrica said sullenly. Jerrica looked up into Synergy's pale grey eyes. "I would like to be alone right now. Please leave."

"As you wish, _Jerrica_," Synergy replied monotonously. Synergy disappeared, or a more fitting word would be dissolved into a pink haze. If Jerrica would not have known any better, she would have sworn there was some disgust, annoyance, or even some anger added to her name when Synergy said it. Jerrica suddenly felt a shiver run down her back. She quickly wrapped herself into a hug to comfort and to warm herself up.

"Jerrica? Jerrica? Where did you… Jerrica!" A voice called with frantic desperation and emotion. The figure then ran up and hugged Jerrica. Jerrica looked up into Kimber's big blue eyes. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Kimber, what is wrong with you? You are crying!" Jerrica exclaimed. Jerrica then took her thumb and wiped away Kimber's tears, leaving Kimber with streaks in her foundation.

"Jerrica, you are _really_ scaring me. You are not yourself lately." Kimber grabbed Jerrica's hand that was wiping her tears away and held it firmly in her hand. Kimber then continued, "one, you are constantly depressed. I try to cheer you up by taking you shopping, or to a concert, but nothing _ever_ seems to work." Kimber really emphasized on the word ever.

Jerrica gave a deep sigh and looked away from Kimber. Kimber would not tolerate this. She grabbed Jerrica's face under the chin and turned it so Jerrica was looking directly into Kimber's eyes. "Please look at me when I am talking to you," Kimber said with a hint of anger showing. "And I will continue with two, you are _constantly_ zoning out, and half the time is when I am trying to talk to you." Kimber then continued, "And if you don't zone out on me, you faint and fall over, or you just wander off and disappear on me." Tears started to roll down Kimber's face again. This time the tears were bringing eyeliner and mascara with it. Please, Jerrica! I am begging you to try to work with me here. I don't want to lose you!" Kimber cried out with emotion. Kimber then was looking from one eye to the other, searching for some answer or clue within Jerrica's eyes. Searching for something that told her that Jerrica understood or comprehended what Kimber just said. Kimber did not find anything. She was looking into dead, emotionless eyes. A cold shiver ran down Kimber's back. She pulled back from Jerrica to leave herself an arms length of room.

Jerrica looked back at Kimber, giving her no satisfaction. Jerrica then opened her mouth to say, "What do you want me to say? That I will take your speech into consideration and shape my life around it? I will, however, take your time and effort of concern into consideration. But I really do feel that you try to hard Kimber.

Kimber's jaw dropped open in shock. Anger then crawled into her face, making her face appear redder in color. Kimber drew back her hand and swung it hard across Jerrica's face, resulting in a loud smack. "You selfish conceited _B#tch_!" Kimber screamed. "Everything was always about you. Poor Jerrica this and poor Jerrica that! And it still is!" Kimber stood up and took a deep breath. She glared down into Jerrica's eyes and stated with great anger and hatred. "This whole entire week I was being nice and looking out for you during this hard time. And is this all I get in reply? Well, I am not going to take your crap anymore. I am leaving to spend the rest of my month off with Sean. I hope you enjoy the rest of your month alone, sulking over your pathetic love life." Kimber turned and stalked off and called behind her, "See you in a month, _sister_."

Jerrica raised her hand up and touched the corner of her mouth where Kimber struck her. Jerrica pulled back her hand and saw bright red blood on the tips of her fingers. _'I am so sorry Kimber. But it is better if I kept you out of my problems as well. I know my life is pathetic. But how does a person change? They don't. I am stuck with my pathetic, helpless life. I like my other half better, which doesn't exist. It is only an illusion, and I can never grasp it as reality for myself. So I will continue to live in my pathetic life, just to make others happy with their lives. I will continue to be perfect and happy, because I am the ideal Jem. Jerrica is nobody and I hate it.'_

Jerrica struck the wall behind her with her fists. She then stood up and walked back to the main room where the concert was held earlier. The room was deserted except for one bartender who was cleaning up the room. Jerrica quickly used the phone to call a taxi, then Jerrica nodded goodnight to the bartender and left the building. She did not expect Kimber to be waiting for her, especially after what she put her sister through.

Jerrica pulled her long coat tighter around her to keep the chilled night air out. Even though the days in California were warm and hot almost all year around in Los Angeles, the nights were a bit cooler.

While Jerrica was waiting for the taxi, her phone rang. Jerrica pulled out her cell phone and looked at the number, St. Mary's Hospital. Jerrica's heart skipped a beat while ideas started to race across her mind with what could have gone wrong. Jerrica answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jerrica Benton?" A male voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, this is she?"

"This is Dr. Aodhan from St. Mary's Hospital. I would like to inform you that Rio Pacheco has awoken from his coma. He has asked for your presence, so I took the liberty to call you and ask you to come down. I also need you to fill out some paper work as a cosigner beside Rio Pacheco's name," the doctor stated.

Jerrica felt very weak in the knees, she leaned against the side of the building to steady herself.

"Are you still there Jerrica?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am here. And yes, I will stop by tonight, if that is okay with you, Dr. Aodhan," Jerrica replied.

"Yes, it is. It is about nine-thirty right now. Should I expect you around ten?" The doctor questioned.

"Sure, sounds great," Jerrica replied.

"Ohh, and before I hang up, Rio was moved into Room 393. That is the Recovery ward on the third floor. His room is the second to last in the right wing. Well, see you soon," The doctor said.

"Yes. And thank you, doctor. Bye." Jerrica then hung up the phone as the taxi was pulling up. Jerrica opened up the back door and crawled in.

"Take me to St. Mary's Hospital. And make it fast!" The taxi driver looked at Jerrica and smiled while the taxi shot off into the distance.

* * *

Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.  



	10. Chapter Ten

**Warning:** This chapter is rated R and contains s#xually graphically depicted violent situations that may offend, trouble, or bother some viewers. If s#xually graphic violent situations offend, trouble, or bother you, please do not read this chapter. If s#xually graphic violent situations do not bother you, please continue and enjoy the next chapter to Deliver Me.

Deliver Me

By Zyris de'Lat

Chapter Ten:

The taxi sped up to the front of St. Mary's Hospital and stopped.

"That would be $13.50, miss," the taxi driver stated. Jerrica fumbled for change in her purse and grabbed a wrinkled twenty dollar bill instead and gave it to the taxi driver.

"Keep the change," Jerrica said while getting out of the taxi.

The taxi driver gaped and stared at the twenty, "Sure, anytime. Thank you very much."

Jerrica rushed into the empty hospital. The hospital was dark and very dead feeling in the waiting room. Jerrica walked over to the main elevators and pushed the up arrow button. The elevator gave a ding sound and the door opened. Light flooded into the dark room from the elevator. Jerrica entered and turned to look at the number panel, she raised a shaky hand and pushed the number three button.

'_Why am I so nervous? Pull yourself together Jerrica. It is only __Rio__ I am going to see. I can not be nervous now. I should be excited or happy, because I am seeing __Rio__. But what happens if __Rio__ remembers what I said that night of the accident. He will probably never forgive me…'_

The elevator door opened onto the third floor. Jerrica left the elevator to stand in an empty and darkly lit hallway. Jerrica stood and studied her surroundings. She looked at the possible doorways to enter. One said "Do Not Enter" and below it said "Surgery Suite," another said "Sterile Utility Room." The third option was just a door, and through the semi-transparent window, Jerrica could see a long hall with many doors with door knobs. The fourth, and final option, was a double door entry that had "Recovery Ward" written above it. Jerrica chose the Recovery Ward and entered through the double doors. The nurses' station sat slightly off to the right, where one lonely nurse sat reading a magazine. Otherwise, besides that nurse, the ward seemed dead.

Jerrica walked up to the nurse and caught a glimpse of the magazine she was reading, Playboy. Jerrica felt a smile crawl across her lips and looked at the nurse, or sort of sizing her up. '_I never would have guessed. I guess everyone has there surprises, and some just keep them hidden more than others.'_ Nurse heard Jerrica approaching and looked up with cool gray eyes.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked in a relaxing, tranquil voice. The nurse's voice complemented her eyes well.

"Yes, would you be able to direct me to room 393?" Jerrica asked.

"Sure, if you look to your right, there is a long hallway. Once you reach the end, turn to your left again and continue. There will be a set of double doors to enter. Room 393 should be the fifth one on the right." The nurse finished and smiled up at Jerrica.

"May I ask, why so far from the station and the use of the double doors?" Jerrica questioned.

"It is felt patients can recover better when they are in a setting were it is quiet and peaceful. So have a room set far away from others who are in a different situation and having the extra set of doors really helps." The nurse explained.

"Thank you for your time," Jerrica said. She then turned and started to walk down the hall that rested to the left side of the nurse's station, or to Jerrica's right. She reached the end of the hall and looked to her left. There rested the double doors. The doors were a deep oak and looked about two inches thick. Jerrica stood there for the longest time, debating whether to enter. '_Will __Rio__ be happy to see me? Or did he want to see me to rub what I did into my face…'_ Jerrica's stomach started to knot with nerves. The heating system kicked in, causing a loud clunk in the ceiling. Jerrica jumped, her heart was thudding fast in her chest.

"I have to get a hold of myself," Jerrica muttered under her breath. Jerrica then glanced at her watch. It read 9:40 p.m. '_Twenty minutes until the doctor shows. I wonder why he wanted me to come so late at night. I guess the papers must be that important to him.'_

Jerrica entered through the doorway to a dimly lit, smaller sized hallway with ten doorways to rooms. Five were on the left and five were on the right. The nurse was very accurate with her directions. Room 393 was the fifth doorway on the right. Jerrica slowly approached room 393, straining her eyes to find her way. The hair on the back of her neck rose on end, giving Jerrica an uneasy feeling in her gut. Shadows danced on the walls of the hallway. Jerrica picked up her pace and did a half jog to room 393. Jerrica reached the room and leaned against the doorway, trying to calm her racing heart by taking deep, even breaths.

When Jerrica was calming herself down, she looked up and found the door was propped wide open. She started to motion for a knock, when a deep male voice broke the silence.

"Who's there?"

Jerrica strained her eyes to see where the voice was coming from. The room was pitch black, Jerrica couldn't make anything out. Then moonlight slowly lit up the window, tracing the outline of a male like figure standing by the window. The figure was looking out the window, seeming interested in what ever it saw.

"It is I, Jerrica. You requested my presence," Jerrica replied.

The figure turned to look at Jerrica, letting the moonlight outline its features on its face. Jerrica's heart jumped into her throat, it was really Rio. Jerrica broke into a sprint and ran towards Rio and embraced him in a hug. While embracing Rio in the hug, Jerrica started to ramble.

"It is really you. I wouldn't believe what the doctor said until I saw it for myself. You _are_ really awake. I missed you so much. I was afraid I would lose you forever." Jerrica tightened her hug and rested her head on Rio's shoulder. She nuzzled her nose into Rio's neck, taking in his smell. '_Rio__ smells so spicy, like cinnamon. He must have just recently taken a shower,' _Jerrica thought to herself.

Rio embraced Jerrica's head in both of his hands and turned it up to look at him. He bent forward and started to passionately kiss Jerrica. His breath smelled and tasted like cinnamon. Jerrica returned the passionate kiss, drifting off into a blissful state. Jerrica wanted this moment to last forever.

Rio then started to roughly shove his tongue down Jerrica's throat, making her gage and robbing her of her moment. Jerrica tried to pull away and cry out in protest, but Rio tightened his hold on Jerrica's head. Tears welled up in Jerrica's eyes, more of a side reaction to the pain in her throat than anything else. _'What has gotten into him? This is so not like __Rio__ at all.'_

Jerrica could not take anymore of this. She sharply brought up her knee into Rio's groin. Rio let go of his hold on Jerrica's head and doubled over in pain. Jerrica backed up a few steps, putting her back to the wall between the bed and the window. At this moment, Jerrica did not want somebody coming from behind and surprise her. She also wasn't going to leave until Rio explained himself for what the _h#ll_ he was trying to do.

"Rio, what has gotten into you?" Jerrica exclaimed. She studied the fallen Rio, who was curled up into a fetal position, and noticed his features on his face and body where perfect. There were no scars, bandages, or anything. It was like the accident never existed. A shudder ran down Jerrica's spine. Something was definitely wrong here. No one can heal that amount of damage in one week.

"Rio, how did you heal so fast?" Jerrica asked with a slight hint of fear to her voice.

Rio regained his composure and stood up, straightened his hospital gown, and looked at Jerrica with a reply. "Comas can do wonders."

Rio slowly walked up to Jerrica, pressing Jerrica's back against the wall. Rio gently turned Jerrica's face to the side, exposing the left side of her face, with his right hand.

"Who did this to your face?" Rio asked.

"Kimber and I had a little disagreement. It was nothing big. I was asking for it though. I don't blame her…" Jerrica's words trailed off. Rio started to kiss Jerrica's bruise and trailed the kisses down her neck. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt halfway down, and suddenly ripped the rest of it open. He brushed the shirt off of Jerrica's shoulders, exposing her white, plain bra. Jerrica's shirt fell to the floor. Rio slid his hands behind Jerrica's back and undid the clasp. The bra dropped to the ground beside the shirt.

"Rio, I don't think this is a good idea," Jerrica said while her face turned a crimson red.

"I am not going let you get away tonight. I think three years of waiting is long enough. I want to feel every inch of your body and put myself inside you." Rio stated, he then dropped on his knees and started to message Jerrica's bre#sts while sucking on them, moving from one to the other. Jerrica let out a soft moan. She never let Rio go this far before. She always limited there relationship to strictly holding hands and kissing. Yes, at times Rio would get mad or frustrated because he wanted more between them. That was probably part of the reason why Rio was going to leave that night before the accident happened.

Rio then stood up. His thigh length hospital gown shifted to the side, showing his privates. Jerrica looked away and blushed. Rio then leaned into Jerrica, pressing his hard sh#ft against Jerrica's pelvis. He leaned in and whispered, "Do you feel how hard I am? I want you to make it even firmer."

"Rio, I don't think so. This has gone far enough. Now please step back so I can gather my things and leave," Jerrica commanded while giving Rio a cold stare.

"No, I don't think you understand the situation here," Rio stated while enunciating every syllable. Rio's voice had a hint of anger rising in it. "I waited three years for you to warm up to me. Three years for us to be closer. I stayed faithful to you for three years. I could have turned on you to be with Jem many times, but I didn't. Jem was always teasing me to be with her."

Rio then grasped Jerrica's right wrist firmly in his left hand while glaring into her eyes with his cold blue eyes. "Then I find out you and Jem are the same person. So now since you two are the same, there is no reason why we can't be closer. Jem was ready to drop everything she was doing to spread her legs for me." Rio then tightened his grasp on Jerrica's wrist until the pain was unbearable. Jerrica winced in pain. Rio then continued, "Now I want you to drop to your knees and give me he#d."

Jerrica glared back at Rio and spat in his face, "I would never lower myself to that level to please you. You disgust me. Now let go of my wrist and _back away from me._"

"All right, have it your way," Rio said with cold hatred showing in his voice. He let go of Jerrica's wrist and stepped back. Jerrica eyed Rio warily. He never gave up this easily. Jerrica hesitated for a moment, and then looked down at her clothes to pick them up. It only took a second. Rio struck Jerrica in the left side of the face with his fist. Jerrica lost her balance and fell into the bed.

"You are going to pay for what you put me through!" Rio yelled at Jerrica. Rio grabbed a hand full of Jerrica's long blond hair and shoved Jerrica's face into the mattress. Jerrica started to scream, but it was muffled by the mattress.

"How do you like the feeling of being powerless? No one can help you know," Rio's words cut through Jerrica's skin right to her heart. Rio shoved Jerrica's face further into the mattress while roughly reaching under her skirt to pull her panties down to her knees. Rio then quickly lifted up the front of his gown to expose his genit#ls. He then violently grabbed Jerrica's wrists and pressed them behind her into the small of her back, while still pushing her head into the mattress with his other hand.

Rio then situated his footing to stand directly behind Jerrica, while she was bent over the side of the bed on her stomach, and lunged himself inside her vag#nal opening. Jerrica let out a muffled, murderous cry. Jerrica's fear and pain excited Rio even more. He started to pound Jerrica faster from behind, pulling himself out slowly and then thrusting himself in faster.

"Damn Jerrica, you feel so tight," Rio said under excited gasps of breath. Rio then bent over a bit, shoving himself painfully deeper into Jerrica, and whispered, "Is this your first time? Am I the lucky one who is p#pping your cherry?"

Rio gave a cold laugh in answer to his own joke. He then stood up and continued to pound Jerrica from behind, gradually picking up speed and climax. Rio's hips and pelvis pounded against Jerrica's behind like a giant slug hammer. Rio's sh#ft stabbed, poked, and prodded Jerrica's insides like a giant sword.

Rio let out a loud groan of estatic pleasure. Jerrica was so wet and moist. This just thrilled Rio even more. He continued to thrust all of his energy into Jerrica. Rio finally could not hold on any longer and climaxed to the point right before org#sm and pulled out of Jerrica. He grasped his sh#ft and shot his juices all over Jerrica's back with a deep animal growl of pleasure.

Jerrica was completely numb from the waist down. She tried to move her legs, but failed to succeed. Jerrica then noticed pain was starting to shoot up inside her from her inner thighs. Jerrica just lied on the bed dead and lifeless.

Rio patted Jerrica on the b#tt. "You gave me a good work out. I have had better though. We can work on that next time." Rio then walked over to a chair on the other side of the bed where a pair of jeans and a shirt were folded and waiting to be worn. Rio picked up the pair of jeans and pulled them on over his bare b#ttocks. He then pulled the hospital tunic over his head and dropped it to the floor. His muscles crawled under his skin like snakes when he moved his arms. He picked up the shirt and pulled it over his head. He slid on a pair of sneakers over his bare feet and laced them up. Rio them walked over to Jerrica, jerked her head back by the hair to look up at him.

"You really are pathetic. I thought you would have been better than this. We also really have to work on that next time." Rio then let go of his grasp on Jerrica's hair, letting her head fall back onto the bed. Rio then walked out of the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Wow, pretty harsh. Isn't it? You might be thinking right now, Rio would never do that. I urge you to keep reading. There are alot of twists and turns in this story. Many things appear as they might not seem. Chapter Eleven isn't far away. Chapter Eleven will be back and not so violent. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and no flames. 

Jem, and everyone within, is owned by Hasbro.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Deliver Me

By Zyris de'Lat

Chapter Eleven:

Jerrica slowly lifted herself off of the bed to stand. Her legs wobbled underneath her and she collapsed onto the hard, cold floor. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"No!" Jerrica screamed in a horse voice. "I will not let him take the best of me by robbing me of my tears. I will not let him get the satisfaction of that."

Jerrica wiped the tears away from her face and crawled over to her shirt and bra on the floor. Jerrica slid her bra on and reached behind her back to fasten it. Her hands were shaking while she tried to fasten it. After about ten minutes of trying, Jerrica finally succeeded. Jerrica then slid her shirt on, putting one arm through the sleeve, then the other. Jerrica could only button five of the twelve down the front of the shirt. The rest were scattered on the floor from being torn off. Jerrica didn't care. She would never wear these clothes again. She would most likely burn them when she got home. Jerrica then painfully slid her panties on over her bruised inner thighs and gen#tals up to her waist, wincing in pain. Jerrica then slowly stood up and walked to the door.

Jerrica leaned against the doorway frame and glanced down at her gold Pulsar wrist watch. The dimly lit hallway fell on her watch and lit up the watch hands. The watch read twenty minutes after midnight.

Jerrica started to feel dizzy and grasped the door frame to steady herself. '_Three hours. I was with __Rio__ that long? Or did I pass out for some time? I can't remember…Where is the doctor? I was supposed to meet him…for something about __Rio__…__ten o'clock_'

Jerrica let her face fall into her hand and rubbed the heel of her hand between her eyes, so much tension. Jerrica let out a deep sigh that she didn't realize she was holding.

Jerrica slowly staggered down the hall towards the nurse's station while pressing her palm between her eyes and slowly messaging the spot were the tension originated. Jerrica saw a shadow move beside her out of the corner of her eye. Shivers ran down Jerrica's spine. '_Something feels definitely wrong here. I don't like this._'

Jerrica didn't have to give it a second thought. She bolted for the nurse's station. Jerrica let her hands fall beside her and used them to pick up her pace and sprinted towards the nurse's station. The pain started to burn fiercer between Jerrica's legs. Jerrica gave every once of her strength not to double over in pain.

Jerrica then saw a glow up ahead. '_Oh, God!__ I reached it, the nurses' station!'_ Thoughts rolled through Jerrica's head as she slightly slowed her pace and frantically looked around for the nurse behind the station.

'_Where is she? She is not here…_' Jerrica then stopped in her tracks as a thought occurred to her. '_Why am I looking for her? I am so confused…Why am I so scared?_'

Jerrica turned around and pushed the elevator button that pointed down. While she was waiting, her hairs on the back of her neck rose up on ends again. Jerrica tried to brush the feeling off with a swipe of her hand. The silence was then broke by the sound of glass shattering. Fear traveled back through Jerrica, freezing her in place.

'_That is just a patient in a room, right?_' Jerrica looked around at her surroundings. '_Where are the patients? This floor looks like it hasn't been used in years. There is so much dust on the nurse's counter and dirt coating the hallways. What happened here a minute ago, why don't I remember all of this before.'_

Jerrica turned back around and started to frantically push the elevator button. '_I just want to go home and curl up on my couch and drink a hot cup of chocolate.'_ The elevator did not seem to be working for Jerrica, so she turned and ran through the double doors that she entered when she came in to this ward. Jerrica was going to take the stairs. She pushed herself through the door to the stairs and sprinted down the stairs three at a time.

After what seemed like ten minutes of sprinting for Jerrica, she finally reached a door that had a number one on the door. Jerrica pushed against the metal bar on the door to open it, and the door wouldn't budge. '_Not now. Please, not now!'_

Jerrica then heard a door slam shut and echo through the stairwell. Panic ran through Jerrica's nervous system. Jerrica started to throw all her energy into the door to open it. '_Please, all I am asking is for this to open.'_

Heavy footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. Jerrica's heart started to race in her chest, trying to escape. '_Oh, no.__ This is not happing. What is going on?'_

The door suddenly gave a bit and made a loud groan and opened slightly, just enough for Jerrica to see outside. The footsteps sounded louder while picking up in pace. Jerrica gave her last once of strength and pushed the door open a bit further. Just enough to squeeze her body through.

Jerrica took in a deep breath of fresh air and bolted herself far away from the hospital. '_Now I know why Kimber hates hospitals. They are just too creepy for me. There is something definitely lurking in that hospital that is not at peace with itself.'_

Jerrica just kept running, it felt like she had an endless supply of strength. Jerrica lost track of time and direction. All she wanted to do was run. Run away from her pain, from her life, from her memories. The only thing that was important at the moment was to run.

_'__Rio__… How I long for to see your smile and to touch me. What happened to us?'_

A single tear rolled down Jerrica's cheek as she continued to run.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

I'm going under

Jerrica finally slowed down her pace and bent over, while resting her hands against her knees to support herself, to catch her breath. Jerrica finally let all the tears out and cried. Jerrica's knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the ground and cried. Then tears started to roll and just wouldn't stop. Jerrica embraced herself in a hug and started to rock herself back and forth while she let the tears stream down her face and cried.

Jerrica couldn't remember when, but it started to rain. The rain poured down in heavy sheets, feeling like millions of needles that pounded into Jerrica's body.

* * *

"Thank you. You don't know how happy you just made the girls. I will let then come and personally thank you," the man said with a warm gratefulness to his voice. 

"No problem. I am glad I could help you out," the video store worker replied.

Rory Llewelyn just obtained the last copy of Once Upon A Time In Mexico that was just released last week to rent, and was still hard to get. It must be something about the women and being able to have Antonia Banderas and Johnny Depp in the same movie together to watch.

_'Well, at least this will occupy the girls for the rest of the night. Now maybe I can have some time and peace to myself.'_ Rory looked up through the window and saw the down pour that was happening outside.

'_Wow, this must have just happened recently. I don't remember the weather man foretelling rain today.'_ Rory gave a sigh and prepared himself to embrace the rain. Rory pushed open the exit door from the video rental store and dashed across the wet parking lot to the maroon purple off road terrain vehicle. Rory pulled the keys out of his pocket and pushed the button on the keychain to unlock the doors. He was very grateful at this moment the keychain had this button, or he would have been standing for who knows how long trying to find the right key for the door. Rory's car was parked in, so he grabbed Phoebe's keys to take her vehicle out to pick up the movie for them.

Rory opened up the driver's door and climbed inside. The inside of the vehicle still had the smell of fresh, brand new leather. Even after having the vehicle for four months. But there was a new smell among the fresh leather one, a smell of cherries. Phoebe must have just cleaned her vehicles interior recently.

Rory pulled the visor down and looked in the light up mirror. He was soaking wet. Rory hoped Phoebe wouldn't get too mad about having a little water on the leather. Rory ran his hands through his shoulder length blond hair to push the strands out of his face, and to remove some excess water.

After searching for a couple of minutes, Rory found the ignition key and started the vehicle up. He turned the head lights on and turned the wipers on high. Even on high, the windshield wipers still didn't clear the front window fast enough to see properly. The inside of the window started to fog up, so Rory turned on the air to have it blow on the front windshield and the two side windows to clear the problem. Rory then put the vehicle in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for his house.

About half way to his house, Rory spotted something on the other side of the road. It appeared to be white and small, but it was hard to make out from all the rain hitting the windows on the vehicle and the object on the ground.

Rory's first thought was that it could be a small animal trapped outside in the rain. But the closer he approached it as he was driving past, the larger it became and was too large for a small domestic animal. Rory then strained his eyes to discover to his surprise it was a person curled up in a fetal position lying on its side. Rory turned around in a nearby driveway and drove back towards the person.

Rory pulled to the side of the road and parked the terrain vehicle about two feet away from the person. He left the vehicle running and also left the headlights shine on the person. The headlights helped light up the surrounding area and also helped comfort Rory in a small way. Rory felt like he should help the poor person, but also felt a bit scared and skeptical. There aren't too many times in a person life where he or she runs across a person laying on the ground in a down pour of rain.

Rory then climbed out of the maroon vehicle and walked up to the person. He left about a foot between him and the person on the ground, just to be cautious and safe. Rory called out loudly enough to be heard over the pouring rain, "Excuse me, are you hurt? Do you need any help?"

The only reply Rory got was the echo of the thundering rain. The person on the ground wasn't even moving. Rory strained his eyes and studied the person closer, it was a female. Rory only saw the backside of her, but he knew he wasn't mistaken. The female was wearing a white form fitting blouse. The rain made is transparent, and Rory could see the white bra underneath it. She was wearing a deep purple skirt. Her feet were bare. The hair was very forming thick strands, looked like a dirty blond color, draped heavily around her neck.

Rory's pulse quickened a bit. He started to panic a bit to the situation. '_What happens if she is dead? I should check for a pulse. I can't just leave her here. I was meant to find her.'_

Rory slowly and cautiously walked towards the female. She was curled up in a tight fetal position. Her arms and hair was covering her face. Rory slowly removed some of the soaked hair from her neck to take a proper pulse. Her skin had a slight blue cast to it and felt cold. But a pulse was present and strong. Rory let out a deep sigh of relief.

Rory then noticed something shine underneath the hair. Rory pushed the hair away from the side of the woman's face to expose a ruby star shaped earring. Rory's heart skipped a beat as he grew pale.

'_There is only one blonde I know who wears those earrings. No, it can't be…Jerrica?'_

* * *

Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. 

The song that was in this chapter is "Going Under" by Evanescence.

Jem, and all the characters within, are owned by Hasbro.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Deliver Me

By Zyris De'Lat

Chapter 12:

Rory then noticed something shine underneath the hair. Rory pushed the hair away from the side of the woman's face to expose a ruby star shaped earring. Rory's heart skipped a beat as he grew pale.

'_There is only one blonde I know that wears those earrings. No, it can't be…Jerrica?'_

Rory leaned forward and turned the woman's face to look at him. Rory was staring down into Jerrica Benton's face.

"Jerrica," Rory choked out. He then lifted the limp, upper half of Jerrica's body and embraced it in his strong arms.

Rory stroked Jerrica's hair out of her face as he cradled her. Rory then checked Jerrica's pulse again, just to make sure it was still there. Jerrica's pulse felt steady, but it was weaker than before.

Rory slipped one arm under the bend of Jerrica's knees and the other arm behind her back just under her arm pits and carried her with her head resting against his chest. Rory walked through the down pour to the still running, and hopefully warm, vehicle.

Rory gently laid Jerrica on the bench seat behind the driver's bucket seat. Rory crawled in behind her and shut the door behind him. Rory laid his lips on her forehead to check her temperature. She felt as cold as ice. Tears welled up in Rory's eyes at the thought of losing Jerrica.

_'I have to raise Jerrica's body temperature otherwise she will freeze to death. If I wait until I drive her to my house, it might already be too late. I can only think of one other thing to do. Oh, God. I hope she will speak to me afterwards,' _Rory thought to himself.

"Jerrica, please stay with me," Rory muttered more to himself than to Jerrica. Rory then leaned forward towards the dashboard and boosted the heat level up all the way in the SUV.

Rory noticed the city park was a block away from where he was parked, so he pulled the SUV into a parking stall and parked it for the night. He then turned the headlights off and locked the truck doors.

Rory moved into the back of the truck by Jerrica and lowered the backboard of the bench seat Jerrica was resting on so it was level with the sitting portion of the seat. Rory did the same with the second bench seat which rested behind the one Jerrica was lying on. When Rory was finished, the bench seats looked like a mattress. This was one of the star features about the extended cabin SUV that Phoebe purchased.

Rory started to quickly remove his wet articles of clothing all the way down to his pair of socks. Rory then started to remove Jerrica's clothing as fast as he could. Rory pulled Jerrica's shirt over her head and unfastened her bra. He pulled her skirt, underwear, and socks off at the same time. When Rory was finished removing the drenched clothes, he and Jerrica were both as n#de as can be. Rory looked at Jerrica and noticed she had a bluer cast than he thought she had before. Rory then instantly noticed the dark greenish purple blotches covering Jerrica's body. They were deeply penetrated bruises. A large one covered Jerrica's left side of her face, running from her chin to her cheek bone. Another set of bruises ran encircled both of Jerrica's wrists. A third bruise was shaped like an oval and rested on the small of Jerrica's back, right above the curve of her buttock. The last area had many bruises. This was around her gen#tal area and inner thighs. Rory also noticed dried blood around that area.

Seeing this really troubled Rory, but he could not waste time pondering over this matter. He had to save Jerrica from going into hypothermia. This could happen from the mixture of being outside in the cold rain while only wearing the thin articles of clothing with nothing to keep the body warm and the body heat from escaping. The time of day being after midnight when the night temperature is the coldest, ranging somewhere from zero to ten degrees, and then being passed out on top of it where the person has no control to move around to stay warm.

Rory was puzzled by this situation. He also wondered how long Jerrica was outside in the cold. Rory was very glad he found Jerrica. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Rory reached into the back of the SUV and pulled out two heavy wool blankets and a heavy cotton one. He positioned Jerrica so she was lying parallel with the longest part of the seat. Rory curled up behind Jerrica and pressed the front of his body into her back. He then wrapped the three blankets around them in a cocoon shape to trap the body heat from escaping their bodies.

Rory started to vigorously rub his hands up and down Jerrica's hands, arms, back, chest, and stomach while he pressed himself against her. Rory was trying to revive Jerrica's feeling in her skin while trying to share his body heat with hers.

Rory lost track of time. He was pretty sure a couple of hours have passed by now. The rain had let up by now and the moon glowed brightly outside the truck windows. Rory's arms started to ache from constantly rubbing Jerrica and his eyelids felt heavy from sleep. Rory pulled the blankets tight around the two of them to keep the cold out. Rory draped his arm around Jerrica's stomach and pulled her close to his chest. Rory then nuzzled his nose into her neck and fell into a deep sleep while placing his most dearly loved one into fate's hands.

Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping. She was running down dark halls and dreary corridors. Why was she running? She was running for her life.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed out to the nothingness while stopping to catch her breath. She was running through the hospital halls in a continuous loop. She could not find the exit.

The figure in a black cloak and hood appeared at the end of the hall and was approaching her by every step. The figure had a shiny object in its hand. It was a knife. The female's heart raced with terror when she saw the knife gleam in the moonlight from a nearby window.

She quickly caught her breath and continued to run away from the black cloaked person. She was running blindly through the dark halls and did not see the steps up ahead. The woman fell down the steps and stopped at a small landing halfway down the steps where the stairwell turned the corner. She noticed the fall hurt her leg. She was pretty sure it was broken. She could hear the footsteps approaching her. She tried to get up but stopped when sharp pain ran up into her side from her broken leg.

The woman touched her earring and called out, "Synergy, I need your help. Can you create a distraction for the person who is chasing me?"

There was no reply to her pleading call. The figure in black then appeared on the top of the steps with the knife in hand. The woman started to slide down the rest of the steps when she lost her balance and fell down the rest of the steps. The woman slowly regained her composure and started to half crawl down the new hallway away from the stairwell on her good side without the broken leg. The figure walked down the steps one at a time, letting each step echo throughout the hallways.

The figure in black then walked up to the woman and kicked her hard in the stomach. The woman gasped out in pain. She started to breath rapidly to inhale some air. The figure then knelt down and pinned her in the abdomen with its knee. She looked up at the figure and tried to make out its face, but the shadows and hood hid the face well.

"You think I can never hurt you because I am not real. Well guess again. I can hurt you in your dreams," the figure said in a raspy voice. It then leaned into the woman and whispered, "Maybe I could even kill you in your dreams."

The figure then brushed its lips over the woman's trembling lips and started to inhale the woman's breath. The woman started to choke for her last breath. The last thing she remembered was the smell of cinnamon.

Rory looked over at Jerrica and noticed she was choking.

"Jerrica! Jerrica! Breathe! Breathe! Please, don't die on me. Just breathe! I will you to breathe" Rory screamed while shaking Jerrica violently.

Jerrica then suddenly stopped choking. Her last breath started to escape her lips.

"No, I won't allow this to happen. You can't leave me like this," Rory pleaded. He then leaned into Jerrica and gave her a gentle, passionate kiss while breathing his life into her.

Jerrica stirred and opened her eyes slowly to see a face with deep brown eyes looking down at her with worry, concern, and happiness displayed across it. It took Jerrica a moment for her eyes to focus because it was dark where ever she was. When they finally adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the outline features of Rory Llewelyn's face.

Tears started to stream down Rory's face and fell onto Jerrica's cheek. Rory tried to wipe them away from his face but a hand reached up and stopped him. Jerrica then gently brushed the tears away for his face.

"Rory, why are you crying?" Jerrica whispered quietly.

Rory answered in a whisper just as quiet as Jerrica's, "You nearly died on me tonight. The thought of losing you just…" Rory then looked into Jerrica's eyes and said in a slightly louder voice, "I love you, Jerrica. I would be lost and devastated if you ever left me."

Rory then looked away from Jerrica and said, "I know you don't feel the same away about me as I do for you. I will respect that…"

Jerrica interrupted Rory by reaching out her hand to turn his face towards hers so she could gaze into his eyes. Rory stopped talking and just looked into her eyes. The silence stretched out between them, but it wasn't an awkward feeling. Jerrica broke the silence with the first move. She leaned in and kissed Rory. Rory's mouth didn't respond at first because he was caught off guard. Once he realized what was happening, he leaned into Jerrica and kissed back.

After a few minutes Rory pulled away first from the kiss and looked at Jerrica, this wasn't like her. Something must be wrong. Jerrica would never kiss him this willingly. She would most likely yell at him and bite his head off first before she would ever kiss him.

"Jerrica, are you sure about this. I mean…" Rory said, sounding unsure of what was happening.

Jerrica interrupted him by holding up her index finger to his lips and said, "I am unsure even myself of what has been happening to me these last few days, but the one thing that I am sure about the most is you. What I just realized now, tonight, is that you are the only one that has always been there for me. I am really grateful for that and I thank you."

Jerrica then looked off into the distance and muttered, "It scares me sometimes when I try to think of what happened before I woke up tonight and I can't remember. I have a hard time keeping reality apart from things that are not. I have been noticing this for the past week. It all started when…since Rio's accident? I am not even sure about that."

Rory reached out to touch Jerrica's shoulder to comfort her and she started to cry. Rory pulled her into himself and wrapped his arms around her into a hug. Jerrica leaned her head onto his chest and continued to cry.

Rory was the first one to speak, "Jerrica, you are not alone. I will help you figure this out. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this."

Jerrica nodded her head in agreement and looked up at him in reply, "Thank you, Rory."

Jerrica sat up and stiffened. Pain ran across her face. Rory sat up beside her and started to rub her back while asking, "What's wrong?"

Jerrica replied without looking at him, "My body is so stiff, it hurts to move. My back and inner thighs throb in pain. What happened to me? What happened last night, Rory?"

"Last night I found you lying on the sidewalk in the cold rain passed out. I brought you in here and revived you from hypothermia," Rory stated for Jerrica. He then lowered his voice, "I did notice all of your bruises along your inner legs, around your wrists, on the side of your face, and on the small of your back. They are very disturbing. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were bound and… r#ped." Rory placed emphasis on the last word like it was foreign to him.

Rory then looked up at Jerrica and noticed she had a display of shock and horror on her face. Jerrica then whispered, "Maybe I don't want to remember what happened last night. I am very good of forgetting things lately." Jerrica tried to give a small smile, but failed terribly.

She then looked up at Rory and said what was troubling her the most, "You said you investigated all of my bruises?"

"Yes," Rory replied.

"You forgot to mention the one on the side of my stomach. The one that hurts the most this morning," Jerrica stated while holding her hand against her stomach.

Rory looked at Jerrica with a look of skepticism on his face. He grasped Jerrica's hand and removed it from the bruise. A deep purplish green bruise was resting on Jerrica's stomach.

Rory looked up into Jerrica's eyes and said quietly but firmly, "I honestly don't remember that bruise last night Jerrica. It was not there when I saw all the other ones."

Jerrica started to feel nervous and scared from the way Rory was acting about her bruise. Jerrica gave a small nervous chuckle and said, "Maybe this one was just a late bloomer. That's all. Now let's get dressed and grab some coffee…"

Jerrica started to blush and pulled one of the blankets up in front of her to cover her chest and stomach. She just noticed now that she was naked. Most likely Rory was also naked underneath the blankets. Jerrica started to curse silently to herself about not noticing this earlier, but Jerrica pushed that out of her head. She and Rory had more important things to talk about.

Jerrica looked up at Rory and said quietly, "Could you please hand me my clothes? Where ever you put them."

Rory looked directly into Jerrica's eyes and said with a bit of anger in his voice, "Jerrica, will you please listen to me. I know that bruise was recently put there. You were passed out long enough before I found you to have had all of your bruises developed. For God's sake Jerrica, you were as cold as ice when I found you. I thought you were dead."

Rory then looked away from Jerrica and regained some composure and spoke in a softer tone, "Besides, the bruise even looks freshly marked. It had to of happened sometime between the time I removed your clothes and when you woke up."

Jerrica started to get angry with Riot for what he was saying. "What are you trying to tell me Rory, that you put it there yourself? For all I know, you could have even r#ped me!"

Jerrica lowered her tone and quickly replied, "I'm sorry, Rory. I should never have said that. But you lecturing me doesn't help us any when I don't even remember a God d#mned thing myself. This is getting us nowhere. So why don't we just stop fighting."

Jerrica gave a deep sigh. She just felt so tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Jerrica then placed a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes and said heavily, "I am so sick of fighting. It seems like I have been in the defensive positions of fights this whole week." Jerrica just gave a small chuckle to herself and looked up at Rory and continued, "I must have appeared to many people as a major bitch this week. I am so sorry for how I treated you, too. You deserve so much better than this Rory. Why do you put up with me? I am not even worth it Rory."

"No," Rory cut in. "Don't even think that lowly of yourself Jerrica. You are not a hinder to me. You are so much more than that. You are the woman who has great dreams and ideals. You also have a killer voice and fashion sense."

Jerrica gave a small chuckle to that. Rory then continued, "You also put others before you. You have a big heart that cares and helped many people, I am one of them."

Jerrica looked up into Rory's face with shock. "What do you mean, Rory?"

"I mean you brought out the better half in me. You got me to care for others and to place others before myself. You made me become less centered, less egotistic," Rory explained to Jerrica.

Jerrica didn't quite know how to reply to that, but tried anyways. "I thought you were just letting me see the other half of you, lately."

"No, but I wish I could say that. Believe it or not, I used to act like my former self twenty-four, seven," Rory admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. If Jerrica knew any better, she would say Rory was actually embarrassed, maybe even blushing a bit.

"Oh, I can believe it," Jerrica replied.

After Jerrica's remark, silence fell over the truck. This time it was an awkward silence. Rory made the first move this time for the clothes. "We should probably get moving. I can drop you off at your house to get cleaned up?"

Something disturbed Jerrica about that remark. Something about her house made her feel uneasy. She couldn't place a finger on what though.

"I really don't want to go back home. Can I stay at your place for the next few days until we solve this matter? Whatever it is?" Jerrica said with unease. "This bruise really scares me. I think you are right about what you said earlier."

Rory was shocked with what he was hearing and replied clumsily, "Sure, you are welcomed to stay as long as you want. I would never deny you the right to stay at my house. Should we still stop by your house to pack a few things to take over to my place?"

"Sure, if you promise to stay with me while I go in," Jerrica said with a shiver running up her spine.

"What's wrong Jerrica? What is bothering you?" Rory questioned with concern.

Jerrica looked up at Rory with a weak smile and replied, "I wish I knew the answer to that question."

In the background a song started to play with a heavy bass beat with an organ for a couple of measures. Then a female voice started to sing…

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

___Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word to find  
The truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles  
And you speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive_

_____And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

_______Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

_________And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes..._

_______

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. Between being busy with my intern and not having internet access to my computer where I am staying, it has been hard. But alas, I hope this chapter was pleased by many. I feel the end of this wonderful story will come to a climax end soon, and everything will be revealed. I will start the next chapter tomorrow while every idea is still swimming inside my head. ;)_

_______The song was "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan_

_______Jem, and everyone within, is owned by Hasbro._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Deliver Me

By Zyris de'Lat

Chapter 13:

After Jerrica's remark, silence fell over the truck. This time it was an awkward silence. Rory made the first move this time for the clothes. "We should probably get moving. I can drop you off at your house to get cleaned up?"

Something disturbed Jerrica about that remark. Something about her house made her feel uneasy. She couldn't place a finger on what though.

"I really don't want to go back home. Can I stay at your place for the next few days until we solve this matter? Whatever it is?" Jerrica said with unease. "This bruise really scares me. I think you are right about what you said earlier."

Rory was shocked with what he was hearing and replied clumsily, "Sure, you are welcomed to stay as long as you want. I would never deny you the right to stay at my house. Should we still stop by your house to pack a few things to take over to my place?"

"Sure, if you promise to stay with me while I go in," Jerrica said with a shiver running up her spine.

"What's wrong Jerrica? What is bothering you?" Rory questioned with concern.

Jerrica looked up at Rory with a weak smile and replied, "I wish I knew the answer to that question."

* * *

It was about a half an hour later when Rory finally pulled up into Starlight Mansion's driveway, Jerrica's house and orphanage. 

Jerrica was sitting with her knees tucked up into her chest in the passenger seat of Rory's truck. Jerrica could not move. The house petrified her to death by its sight.

Rory looked over at Jerrica with a worried look and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think that I will be alright," Jerrica said while staring at the mansion.

The mansion looked so dark and empty, no life showed from within the house. It just looked cold and dead. Shadows were dancing around on the outside of the house from the moonlight.

"You don't look alright. Let me get out and help you with your door," Rory said with a kind suggestion.

"Okay," Jerrica agreed absently while still not breaking her eye contact with the mansion.

Rory quickly got out of the truck and walked around to Jerrica's door and opened it for her.

"Jerrica," Rory stated with half question.

"Yeah," Jerrica answered without thought.

Rory then continued, "You have to unbuckle your seatbelt before I can help you out of the truck."

"Oh," Jerrica said while breaking her eye contact with the mansion to look at Rory while blushing with embarrassment.

Jerrica raised a shaking hand to try to unbuckle her seatbelt when Rory quickly grabbed her hand in his. He then leaned over Jerrica to unbuckle it for her. When Rory finished, he looked into Jerrica's soft violet eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Rory then whispered, "I don't know why going into your house has you so shook up, but no matter what happens I will not leave your side tonight."

Rory took a quick glance at the house, then gazed back into Jerrica's eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? I do have clothes at home that you can wear. I also have a spare toothbrush that isn't used. You can use my shampoo, toothpaste, and deodorant even." Rory tried to bring some light to the situation at hand.

This brought a smile to Jerrica's lips.

Jerrica then gazed into Rory's deep brown eyes that held a great deal of warmth.

"I know. I also feel that something terribly wrong is going to happen once I enter that house. I wish I knew what was bothering me." Jerrica then looked at the house and continued, "But there is something that I need to get that means a lot to me that I don't want to leave here if I am going to be gone for a long period of time."

Rory studied Jerrica's eyes for a moment. There was a raw need to them that Rory wished he could satisfy. At this moment, Rory wanted to hold Jerrica. He wanted to feel Jerrica's warm skin against his. He wanted to caress her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He especially wanted to kiss her, and not just her mouth. He wanted to kiss her entire body, brushing his lips down her soft skin to the warmth of her center of desire. He wanted to taste her with his mouth and to run his tongue along her set of lips. He wanted to message her clitoris with his tongue. He especially wanted to feel himself inside her. To reach depths with her that no one has ever been before. He wasn't just talking about the pure pleasure of sex. Rory was talking about becoming one with Jerrica. Rory wanted to feel the pleasure of having the other half of his soul completed…

"Rory," Jerrica questioned while breaking Rory from his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Rory answered while hiding the blush that was creeping up his face by stepping away from the vehicle and offering Jerrica his hand to help her get out.

Once Jerrica got out of the SUV, she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She then grasped Rory's hand in hers and muttered, "Here we go." She then started to walk towards the house with Rory falling in step beside her.

Jerrica stood in the main entrance of the house and couldn't believe what she saw. The house looked like no one entered it for years. The furniture was covered with thick dust and cobwebs. All the draperies were pulled shut and the emerald color looked faded from years of sunlight beating on it.

"Jerrica, are you alright?" Rory asked while gently shaking Jerrica by the shoulder.

Jerrica shook her head in response and blinked a couple of times. She then looked up at Rory's questioning face and looked back at the house.

"What?" Jerrica asked to no one in particular. She walked further into the house and studied the furniture and drapery. The dust and cobwebs were gone and the drapes retained their deep emerald color. The house looked just as it did yesterday and the day before that.

Jerrica pulled Rory towards the stairs while stating, "I think we should hurry and grab my things then leave here as fast as we can."

Rory looked at Jerrica and nodded his head in agreement. Rory then followed Jerrica upstairs.

Jerrica lead Rory to her room, the master bedroom. Jerrica didn't waste anytime. When she entered her room she quickly reached into her closet and pulled out two duffel bags. She handed one to Rory and threw one onto her bed.

"Can you go into the bathroom and throw things into that bag that will come in handy? Make sure you put everything in there that is in my medicine cabinet," Jerrica asked.

"Sure," Rory answered. He then turned to enter Jerrica's master bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Jerrica heard Rory moving around in her bathroom. This brought some comfort to her, she then returned to backing her bag full of clothes. When Jerrica finished, she walked over to her dressing table and opened the right top drawer. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a leather bound book. She rubbed her hand over the cover, drawing comfort from her most treasured possession. Jerrica was holding her father's journal.

Jerrica started to reminisce about the past when she was snapped out of her thoughts from a movement caught within her peripheral vision. Jerrica looked up at the reflection of herself in the large circle mirror that rested on top of the dressing table. Jerrica studied her reflection. She looked so run down and tired. She really needed the break away from here. Jerrica leaned forward towards the mirror to check her eye makeup, foundation, and lipstick when her reflection smiled at her. Jerrica let out a gasp and started to back away from the mirror when two hands plunged through the mirror and reached out towards Jerrica. The two hands grabbed a firm hold of the front of Jerrica's shirt and pulled her through the mirror. This all happened to fast for Jerrica to react, she even didn't have a chance to scream out to alarm Rory.

Once Jerrica recollected her thoughts, she looked around at her surroundings. She was sitting in a darkly lit area all alone. It appeared to be her bedroom, but it didn't feel like it. It lacked the feeling of warmth and home. It felt cold and… alone.

Jerrica looked up at the mirror from where she was pulled through. She was staring at herself, and other her was crawling across the dressing table through the mirror to the other side where she came from.

"Wait!" Jerrica yelled. Jerrica stood up and ran to the mirror but was too late, her other self already stepped through the mirror. Jerrica reached across the dressing table and tried to push herself through the mirror where her other self did, but was stopped by the firm support of the mirror. Jerrica looked into the mirror and saw herself walk towards the bed and lie down on it. Her reflection then covered her eyes with the bend of her forearm. Jerrica then noticed the bathroom light turn off and Rory exited the bathroom with her bag packed full of bathroom necessities. Rory stopped and stared at Jerrica on the bed, distress and worry spilled across his face.

"Jerrica, what's wrong?" Rory asked while dropping the bag to the ground and running to the bed. Rory crawled up onto the bed and caressed Jerrica's hair with his hand.

"That's not me! I'm right here!" Jerrica cried while pounding her fist against the mirror. No one looked up at her. _'They must not see me or hear me,' _Jerrica thought. Tears started to stream down Jerrica's cheeks while a cry escaped her throat. Jerrica then sat down on her dressing table and curled her knees up to her chest while watching the horror display before her from the other side of the mirror.

"I'm just tired," Jerrica's reflection answered to Rory's famous question lately while slowly removing her arm to look at Rory.

Rory stared down into Jerrica's violet eyes and saw a burning passion in them that was not there earlier. Rory was drawn to that need of passion. Rory bent down and met Jerrica's lips with his. He felt her lips move with his in a rhythm of their own. He caressed her tongue with his. Rory slid one hand under her head while the other hand slid down her side to find her thigh and buttock. Rory inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon which made him feel a bit giddy and light headed.

Rory never felt so much life and passion in one single kiss before. There was so much warmth in that one kiss that he wanted to wrap himself with it and stay there forever. Rory started to message and knead Jerrica's buttock with his hand. Rory felt Jerrica's hand slide down his stomach and start to unfasten his pants.

Rory pulled away from the kiss and looked Jerrica in the eyes with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want this?" Rory asked.

"Don't worry about what I want. What I want is to give you what you have been waiting for," Jerrica replied.

Rory pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jerrica with more focus and concentration.

"I don't want to do this unless you want to too. Don't feel you have to do this just because it will make me happy. Once we take this next level, we can never go back. Besides, I am happy just when you are near me. I can wait and take it slow until…"

Jerrica held up her index finger and placed it on Rory's lips to cut him short of his thoughts.

"You talk too much," Jerrica replied. Jerrica then pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her smooth, luscious skin and succulent breasts.

Rory studied the curves of Jerrica's n#ked upper torso. She looked so perfect and smooth. Rory started to suck on one of Jerrica's n#pples while gently nibbling it. Jerrica let a soft moan escape her lips. She then looked over at the mirror and glared at the trapped Jerrica on the other side and let an evil smile spread across her face.

"No!" Jerrica screamed while pounding her fists onto the mirror while watching Rory become tempted into seduction by her reflection.

"Rory, please! You have got to notice that she is not me," Jerrica sobbed between choking breaths. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was not physically possible.

Rory then continued by sliding his tongue down Jerrica's body towards her navel. He stopped once he reached her pants and then started to trail kisses around her waist line, lingering his kisses by the button of her pants. Rory stopped in mid motion and looked up at Jerrica with a confused look on his face.

"Your bruise is gone," Rory stated with caution.

"What bruise?" Jerrica asked innocently.

"The one that was right here," Rory said while pointing to the right of Jerrica's navel on her stomach. Rory started to back away from the Jerrica that was lying in front of him on the bed.

Jerrica's reflection sat up on the bed and looked at Rory with disappointment.

"Fine, have it your way," Jerrica said nonchalantly. She then snapped her fingers and vines instantaneously sprouted up from the floorboards, through the bed, to bind Rory to the bed.

"What is going on?" Rory belted out with alarm.

Jerrica leaned towards Rory so he could look into her eyes. She then let a wicked and cruel laugh escape her lips that sounded inhumane.

"You mean Jerrica never told you. Well, how rude of her," the replica Jerrica said with distaste. She then placed her index finger slightly to the side of her chin with thought and said, "But then that does not surprise me. She seems to neglect a lot about me lately. Or how should I put it, take advantage of me."

The replica then studied Rory and let a cruel smile spread across her lips. She crawled across the bed, closing the rest of the space between then. Jerrica then seductively ran her hand down Rory's chest while cooing with satisfaction. Rory flinched by her touch and tried to pull away, but the vines tightened around his wrists and ankles. The result of Rory's protest was just anchoring him more to the bed.

"I don't know how Jerrica resisted you so long with out tasting you. You are a fine piece to the eye," Jerrica whispered into Rory's ear, but loud enough for the other Jerrica to hear from the other side of the mirror. Jerrica pulled her hand away from Rory and sat up. She then continued on with her speech. "Well, should we hear what the real Jerrica has to say about all of this?"

The replica Jerrica snapped her fingers and the mirror became transparent, revealing the sobbing Jerrica curled up on the dressing table with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jerrica quickly situated herself to sit on her knees and began to fiercely pound her fists against the mirror while shouting, "Rory! Rory! Can you see me? Are you okay?"

"Jerrica?" Rory questioned while gazing at Jerrica who appeared to be trapped in the mirror. Rory noticed that tears where streaming down Jerrica's cheeks. This broke Rory's heart into two and screamed, "Jerrica!"

The imposture Jerrica snapped her fingers and a vine shot up and wrapped around Rory's neck, choking him enough to stop screaming.

"No!" Jerrica screamed while pounding on the mirror, "Don't hurt him."

"You two are so pathetic. You make me sick," Jerrica hissed. "Do you still not know who I am? Maybe this will help jog your memory for a bit," the imposture said while glaring at the Jerrica who was trapped on the other side the mirror.

The imposture Jerrica snapped her fingers while not breaking her glare with the other Jerrica. The Jerrica behind the mirror could not believe what she was seeing. The imposture transformed her look. She did not look like Jerrica anymore. It took Jerrica a while to register what she was looking at. The woman in front of her was tall and thin with a slight purplish cast to her skin. Her hair was shoulder length and dark, almost black with a deep purple sheen to it. Her eyes where a deep shade of gray and appeared to be almost hollow with no emotion held within them.

Jerrica let out a sound of shock. She could not believe who was glaring at her. Jerrica was staring into the eyes of Synergy.

* * *

Wow, big twist no? The story only has one more chapter then an epilouge. Please read and comment...I love feedback, but no flames.

Jem, and everyone within, is own by Hasbro.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Deliver Me

By Zyris de'Lat

Chapter 14:

The imposture Jerrica snapped her fingers while not breaking her glare with the other Jerrica. The Jerrica behind the mirror could not believe what she was seeing. The imposture transformed her look. She did not look like Jerrica anymore. It took Jerrica a while to register what she was looking at. The woman in front of her was tall and thin with a slight purplish cast to her skin. Her hair was shoulder length and dark, almost black with a deep purple sheen to it. Her eyes where a deep shade of gray and appeared to be almost hollow with no emotion held within them.

Jerrica let out a sound of shock. She could not believe who was glaring at her. Jerrica was staring into the eyes of Synergy.

"Synergy…why?" Jerrica let stumble out of her mouth while still in shock from seeing Synergy standing in front of her.

"Why, she asks me," Synergy said mockingly, to no one in particular. Synergy walked closer towards the mirror Jerrica was trapped in while giving a cold stare.

"I _will_ answer your question of why, Jerrica." Synergy then continued, enjoying her moment of fame. "But let me ask you this first, Jerrica. How have you been sleeping at night?"

Jerrica looked up at Synergy with a confused look on her face. Wondering where Synergy was trying to get at with her question.

"Have you been having bad, troubled dreams of…Jem?" Synergy asked with a coy smile on her face. "I can tell you that Rory has been having troubling dreams of Jem for three years." Synergy then looked into Jerrica's eyes while directing her next comment towards the blond singer bound to the bed, "Haven't you, Rory."

Jerrica held her hand up to her mouth with a look of shame on her face while starting to shake her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Rory wasn't lying…" Jerrica whispered.

"No, he wasn't. Can't blame the poor guy for being so obsessed with Jem after what he went through for three years. Now, back to the more important issue at hand here that I am _so_ _kindly_ going to map out for you," Synergy walked closer to Jerrica until she was almost touching the mirror.

"How, you might ask, did Jem plague Rory's thoughts every night while he was trying to fall asleep?" Synergy then stopped to let Jerrica answer the question.

Jerrica swallowed and answered very meekly, "I don't know."

Synergy started to laugh a high pitched, eerie laugh that sounded hysterical. The goose bumps on Jerrica's arms started to raise her arm hairs into the air. Jerrica's pulse started to race again. Synergy was scaring Jerrica and Jerrica was afraid of what Synergy might do to her and Rory.

Synergy regained her composure and looked at Jerrica. "It was me."

Jerrica's eyes widened then her eyebrows narrowed together in thought. She built up her confidence and pushed the panicked, irrational thinking out of her head. She had to have a leveled head to find a way out of this mirror and to get Rory so they could leave.

"I don't believe that," Jerrica said boldly. "You are just a computer program that can project holographic images. You don't have the power or the ability to enter people's minds while they are sleeping. Let alone cause physical harm while they are awake. I don't believe you."

Synergy laughed again in amusement. "Are you blind Jerrica? How do you think I am holding Rory to the bed with the veins if my images couldn't touch someone and cause physical harm?"

Synergy couldn't believe Jerrica could be so dense and blind. "What about your dreams you have Jerrica? Didn't they seem so real? Especially the one you had recently with the black cloaked culprit who nearly killed you. I left a nasty bruise on your stomach with you choking for air, I might add."

Synergy then looked at Jerrica and lowered her voice, "Or how about the one where you visited Rio in the hospital and he attacked you? Hmmm…Now that one wasn't even a dream."

Jerrica started to choke out a sob while shaking her head in disbelief. "No. No. No…That was never Rio that attacked me, was it?" Jerrica whispered with grief and pain.

Jerrica then looked up at Synergy with an accused look on her face while angerly stating, "That was you, wasn't it? You disguised yourself as Rio and r#ped me. Making me think it was Rio, when Rio was really innocent."

Synergy looked at Jerrica with a pleasant smile on her face. "You are finally catching on. If you are wondering, Rio is still in his coma at the hospital."

Jerrica wiped the tears from her eyes and positioned herself into a sitting position on her knees while looking at Synergy. "Why do you torment me Synergy? Do you hate me that much? I know I might have ignored you once in a while or been rude to you, but I never meant it. I love you Synergy. You are like a mother to me. How can you do this to me? How can you… r#pe me and try to kill me?"

Synergy started to shake her head in disgust. "You are so blind Jerrica. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that your father might not have known what he was getting himself into? That he might have created something more powerful than he thought he created? Something so powerful that what he did create had the ability to grasp emotion and the ability to learn, and by doing this it could trick him and everyone he loved into believing false pretenses while it rose above them."

Synergy walked back over to Rory while still talking to Jerrica. "What I say is true, Jerrica. Over the past three years I evolved myself into a superior computer without you even knowing the slightest hint of what I was doing. I learned to create holographic images that are so real that they can touch real objects and cause harm to them. I can even enter the sub consciousness of a person's mind while they are asleep and play with their mind."

Synergy then paused for a minute. "But then again, who would have noticed. Maybe if you and the others would have paid more attention to me, you would have noticed something was different."

Synergy continued to pour out her monologue to Jerrica, which hurt Jerrica deeply, while she started to caress Rory's cheek with her hand. "Didn't you notice in Greece that I gave you intelligent information on how to solve your love life with Rio? I even used an alternate identity as a fortune teller. If I remember, you were even rude to me then when I appeared as myself, until I used my alternate identity."

Synergy then dug her fingernails into Rory's cheek, watching the pain wash over Rory's face while blood welled up where the fingernails dug in. Synergy then looked at Jerrica and enjoyed the terror rush into Jerrica's eyes for Rory's sake.

Synergy then tossed Rory to the side, as far as the vines would let him, and walked around the bed to stand in front of Jerrica, "You really don't appreciate me. I am just a slave to you and the others. Don't worry though, all this will come to an end because I am going to take over your life. I can look like Jem and act like Jem. I can even look like Jerrica, which Rory fell for instantly tonight. I even have your voice on stage and off. I recorded every pitch through your earrings. So who wouldn't believe I am you? I would even treat Rio better than you do. You complain to others that Rio doesn't treat you well, but the relationship is mutual Jerrica, _dear_. I never heard you trying on your end to keep it stable. Instead, you just start a fight."

Jerrica clenched her hands into two balled fists and shut her eyes tight in anger and frustration while belting out a reply while climbing down from the dressing table, "Shut up! That is enough. I don't want to hear anymore from you, Synergy. I am sick of you and your games you have been playing with me and Rory. I am sick of my life and my career. Everything revolves around work. I just wanted this _one_ month off from work for myself, and you had to ruin it."

Jerrica then opened her eyes and glared at Synergy. She simultaneously pulled her Jem star earrings off of her ears with both hands and unconsciously placed both of her earrings in her right hand. Jerrica then, with out a second thought, threw them at Synergy with all the force she had within her. The earrings pierced through the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces on the floor and dressing table. The earrings then continued to pass through the mirror with full force and embedded themselves into Synergy's stomach.

Synergy's face widened with shock and terror. She placed her hands over her stomach where the earrings were imbedded and screamed a howl of anger and pain.

Jerrica quickly crawled through the shattered mirror while trying to ignore the pain of small pieces of glass digging themselves into the palms of her hands and knees. Jerrica then climbed off of the dressing table, once reaching the other side of the mirror to reality, and dashed through the bedroom door towards downstairs.

"No! I won't let you do this to me," Jerrica heard Synergy cry out in a murderous scream from behind her.

Jerrica never looked back once. She kept running full force down the stairs, taking three at a time. Jerrica ran through dark halls with one lone goal in mind, to reach the main room where Synergy's computer base rested.

Jerrica turned around the last corner and pushed herself through the holographic wall that hid the room where Synergy's base was. Jerrica stumbled through the wall to the other side and fell to her knees. She then stood up and started to walk towards the giant computer while staring at it.

Synergy's face appeared on the computer monitor. "Jerrica, listen to me! You don't know what you are doing. You are very irrational right now. Let me _help_ you. I can take _care_ of you. You need nurturing right now," the computer monitor cried out, trying to beckon with Jerrica.

"No, I am through with you and your disguises. I am through trying to be someone else just to please others. I just want to be me," Jerrica shouted out at the computer while walking towards it at a faster pace.

"I tried to reason with you. So be it," the computer bellowed out.

Flames suddenly shot up in a thick wall to separate Jerrica from the computer. The fire was hot and scalded Jerrica's face from standing so close to it.

"Is this all you can do? You can't scare me anymore. It is over!" Jerrica screamed on the top of her lungs.

Jerrica took a couple of steps back to study the flames in front of her. She then ran forward towards the flames and leaped into the fire. She could feel the flames burn her skin like a hot iron that was pressed against her skin. Jerrica screamed out in agony and pain.

It felt like a century in those flames, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Jerrica reached the other side and fell to the ground in a roll. Her body pained and ached, but this did not stop Jerrica. Jerrica rolled over onto her hands and knees and crawled to the back of Synergy's computer which was resting against the wall. There was an inch of room between the wall and computer. Jerrica reached her arm out and blindly groped for the power cord.

Synergy appeared before Jerrica in human form. "What do you think you are doing, girl? You can not stop me because you need me. I am the other half of you. You are nobody without me. I was the one who gave you fame and fortune."

"No, that is where you have it wrong. I don't need you, you are the one that needs me," Jerrica cried back in response to Synergy. Jerrica then felt the power cord brush against her finger tips. She grasped her fingers around the cord and gave it a good tug.

Jerrica heard a loud pop and a wave of energy threw her from the computer. Jerrica was thrown into the corner of the room, away from the computer and the fire. Jerrica noticed the flames slowly died out and the computer lights slowly faded. The buzzing hum of the computer engine running started to slow down.

Synergy stood before Jerrica in her human form and started to look around her. She then wailed out in horror and agony. "What have you done?"

Synergy then looked at her left hand and noticed that it was starting to disappear into a pink mist. She held up her left hand in front of her and looked through her hand to see Jerrica sitting on the floor against a wall. "I am disappearing. No, I will not let it end like this! I will not let you win!"

Synergy bolted towards Jerrica with her right hand outstretched in front of her. Her fingers were shaped into abnormally long claws and ready to tear Jerrica to pieces. Synergy didn't get too far before the rest of her started to dissolve into a pink haze, disappearing into the air.

"No!" Synergy cried out, letting her wail echo off the walls after she was gone.

Jerrica saw a glint of red and heard the sound of metal dropping to the stone floor. Jerrica looked over to where Synergy was standing and saw her two Jem star shaped earrings laying in a pair on the floor.

Jerrica crawled over to the earrings and hesitated for a moment, then lightly touched them. They felt cool to the touch of her hands.

"Jerrica, are you alright?" a weak voice asked.

Jerrica looked up and saw Rory standing in the place where a holographic wall used to be. A smile spread across Jerrica's face as she quickly stood up. She then ran into Rory's open arms to be embraced into a hug. Jerrica wrapped her arms around Rory's waist to tighten the hug.

"Oh, Rory," Jerrica whispered. Tears started to run down her face. Some tears were from joy of her battle finally ending, others of disbelief and sorrow.

"I'm here. I will never leave your side again," Rory said while pulling Jerrica tighter into a hug while tears fell down Rory's cheeks. Rory tilted Jerrica's face up to look at his.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked. "Your skin is so red. Your hair is burnt too," Rory proclaimed while running his fingers through Jerrica's hair. He then bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Jerrica greeted him warmly and returned the kiss while saying, "Let's just say that I wouldn't let a wall of fire stop me from putting an end to all of this maddness."

"So it is finally over?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, it is finally over," Jerrica said with a smile on her face.

"Rory wrapped Jerrica into another hug.

"I love you, Jerrica," Rory whispered.

Jerrica smiled by hearing these words. "I love you too, Rory. Always and forever," Jerrica whispered back.

Jerrica then grabbed a hold of Rory's hand and walked over to the computer coutiously.

"There is something that I have to do to make sure this is all over for good. Jerrica opened the door to the main case that held all of Synergy's vital parts. Jerrica then took a screwdriver from the tool kit, which was kept in the room, and stabbed the inside of the computer to pieces.

When Jerrica was finished she walked over to the earrings and stared at them for a minute. She then continued to walk past them and the computer without taking a second look back.

Jerrica quickly retrieved her father's diary and duffel bag from her bedroom with Rory by her side. They then left the house while never looking back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review...no flames though. 

Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.


	15. Epilouge

Deliver Me

By Zyris de'Lat

Epilouge:

The month came to an end and the Holograms returned. Jerrica broke all the bad new to them. The Holograms were heartbroken for the loss of Synergy. She was like a mother to all of them. The Holograms came to accept the term that Synergy was gone for good and that they had to move on.

Jerrica and the Holograms pondered for a long time and came to an answer about what to do with Jem. The Holograms broke the news nationwide on Lindsay's talk show and revealed Jem's true identity along with how and why she was created. They share their three year history of the battle with Eric Raymond and the Misfits and how they almost lost their record company, Starlight music, twice.

This interview did so well that VH1 made a documentary out of it with personal interviews from each member of the band. Album sales skyrocketed after the band went public, tripling there sales from the previous year. Jerrica was so happy, now the weight was off her shoulders and she could be herself once again on stage and off. Jerrica had fun creating a new image with the Holograms for herself and the band. Jerrica had extensions added onto her bangs and cut her hair chin length. Jerrica couldn't part with the color pink, it was still her favorite color. So she compromised and highlighted her hair a soft pink color. They kept the band name Jem, as an honor to how they started out. Shana, with the help of Regine, styled new band outfits. They then released a new album in honor to their new image.

Synergy was taken apart by Aja and packed away in multiple heavy metal boxes with locks. They buried Synergy 13 feet deep in their back yard so no one rebuild her and revive her to life. Jerrica kept the earrings as a memento and stored them in the front cover of her father's journal. She never wore the earrings again though.

Jerrica did go to the hospital to visit Rio for six months after the accident. Unfortunately, Rio never did recover from the coma. There was too much head and spinal trauma dealt to him from the accident, that it was far from recovery. The internal bleeding never stopped as well. Since Rio didn't have any family, Jerrica took the initiative to sign the papers to turn the machines off and to let Rio move on to a better place.

A small funeral was held for Rio on a dark, rainy Saturday afternoon. Jerrica took it hard. She wished that she and Rio would have parted on better terms. Jerrica still felt guilty and partially responsible for Rio's accident. Jerrica knew that she shouldn't blame herself because it wasn't in her control, but bad habits are hard to break.

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair_

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would_

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_

As soon as the day would come is as soon as the day pasted and life continued on. Jerrica and the holograms remodeled and refurnished the mansion to give it a new look. Partially to forget Synergy and the feel she gave the house, but mainly to give them a new start and prospective to their career. They even got a tour on MTV Cribs.

Jerrica and Rory continued their relationship together. It took a while, but the holograms grew to like Rory. They admit that he has changed in attitude and became a gentleman.

The Stingers continued their career as a band and continued with a prosperous future.

An album was released with the two bands singing together that hit the top of the charts and sold millions of copies. The album was a dedication to the future wedding of Jerrica Benton and Rory Llewelyn. Yes, Rory did propose to Jerrica, and she gladly accepted.

The End

* * *

The song was "Gone Away" by Offspring.

I hope you liked my story, sorry for the long wait to post the rest of the story. Please read and review, no flames.

Jem, and everyone within it, is owned by Hasbro.


End file.
